(WANT)ED
by panda and dragon
Summary: Didunia ini kalian harus sadar bahwa seseorang yang dianggap berbahaya justru orang yang paling diinginkan. Siapa yang tahu di dunia ini mereka dapat memusnahkan seseorang yang mereka 'inginkan'. "Kau berbeda" "Tolong jangan benci aku" "HWAAA NEO NUGUYA" "I was wrong... It was my fault..." [Chapter 6 Update!]
1. Teaser

**VOTE YA!**

 **Review, Follow, dan Favorite kalian berarti untuk kelanjutan Fanfics ini**

 **Still Trial! Artinya vote paling banyak menentukan apakah dilanjut atau nggak!**

* * *

 _Tak ada yang mau menerimaku…_

 _Meski aku adalah percobaan yang berhasil, tak ada yang mau menerimaku…_

 _Mereka yang mengatasnamakan diri mereka Manusia…_

 _Justru tidak bertindak manusiawi…_

 _Apa salahku jika aku seorang Hybrid? Monster? Mutant? Manusia Aneh? Alien?_

 _Apa aku menjadi aib kalian? Apa aku tak layak hidup?_

 _Aku punya hati, perasaan, dan pikiran_

 _Aku punya insting, penciuman, dan pendengaran yang tajam_

 _Aku bisa menyembuhkan diriku sendiri, dapat membuat makananku sendiri_

 _Dari hal tersebut, yang manakah yang merugikan kalian?_

 _Kumohon biarkan aku bebas….._

 _Aku juga ingin…_

 _'Hidup'._

 _~.~_

 _May, 2_ _nd_ _2000_

 _Guangzhou, China. Professor terkemuka, Huang Tae Jun meluncurkan sebuah riset baru bahwa mutasi kromosom dapat dilakukan pada tiga gen berbeda yaitu Manusia,Hewan, dan Tumbuhan. Riset ini memicu pro dan kontra dikalangan ilmuwan dan para pakar abiotik dan biotik. Mereka menyatakan hal itu tidak mungkin dan melanggar kodrat alam "Jika ada makhluk seperti itu mereka bahkan tidak bisa disebut dengan 'Mutant' orang yang seperti itu tidak akan diterima dimanapun. Mereka hanya akan dicap sebagai monster" tutur Ilmuwan asal Jepang, Prof. Hibiki. Meskipun begitu asisten professor Huang, Dr. Kim Shin menyatakan bahwa mereka akan tetap melakukan riset dan membuktikan bahwa mereka akan berusahan sampai beribu – ribu kali."Riset ini kami lakukan sudah dari 20 tahun yang lalu. Jadi jika kalian menyatakan bahwa Prof. Huang melakukan riset ini karna ia sudah gila karna istrinya meninggal saat melahirkan putra mereka itu salah besar. Justru Prof melakukan ini karna permintaan alm Istrinya" tegas Dr. Shin. [China Newspaper, Headline Rubric, Page 1]_

 _~.~_

 _May, 2_ _nd_ _2005_

 _"Wabah penyakit aneh menerjang China. Negara dengan penduduk terbesar didunia ini hampir 0,002% rakyatnya menderita penyakit aneh tersebut. Para dokter masih belum bisa memastikan penyakit apa dan bagaimana penyebaran penyakit tersebut, namun yang jelas gejalanya adalah demam dan meriang tinggi disertai dengan detakan jantung yang tiba – tiba tinggi lalu menurun mencapai dasar, sesak nafas dan pusing seperti 'Migrain'_ _yang berakhir dengan kesadaran menghilang atau pingsan bahkan kematian. Daerah yang terkena wabah ini adalah Guangzhou, Qingdao, Yunan, dan Ibukota China Beijing. Seperti yang anda lihat dilayar kaca anda kami berada di posko pengasingan disalah satu daerah di Guangzhou. Orang yang menderita penyakit tersebut di asingkan disini, diposko ini sendiri mencatat kematian total sampai saat ini mencapai 500 Orang. Saya Yi Wuan melaporkan dari Guangzhou, China" [Global News,On air on May, 2_ _nd_ _2005,10.03 PM, reporter Yi Wuan, cameramen,Deer Han]_

 _~.~_

Seorang namja dengan gurat wajah tegas memacu mobilnya dengan cepat, ia yang sedang melakukan riset di Pulau Kyusu dan Pulau Hokaido, Jepang. Sudah lebih dari tiga bulan sang Proffesor pergi meninggalkan sang anak dan mendapat kabar dari asisten pribadinya, Suster Lei yang menyatakan bahwa anaknya menderita penyakit aneh.

Ia takut kehilangan untuk kedua kalinya lagi.

BRAK

Huang Tae Jun, nama namja tersebut membanting pintu mansionnya menuju kamar sang anak yang bernuansa panda. Disana tergeletak tak berdaya seorang anak kecil yang tampak imut dengan lingkar hitam pudar diarea kantung matanya, bibir peachnya yang berbentuk kitten, dan kulitnya seputih pucat tersenyum kecil dengan setetes air mata lolos dari pelupuk matanya melihat kearah pintu kamarnya.

"Baba pulang…"

Ia langsung merengkuh sang anak erat tak peduli jika penyakit itu mungkin bisa menular, tubuh anaknya tampak kurus sekali dan dingin. Didalam rengkuhannya tersebut ia dapat merasakan suhu tubuh sang anak sangat tinggi mungkin dapat menyentuh 50 derajat celcius.

"Ya sayang. Baba pulang untuk memberi hadiah di ulang tahunmu yang ke lima."

Adegan mengharukan itu terhenti disaat handphone namja tersebut berdering menandakan seseorang menelponnya.

'Shin Calling'

"Ada ap-"

 _"Putraku meninggal karna wabah penyakit aneh itu Yunho-ya… hiks…Baekhyunnie meninggal"_

Sahabatnya sekaligus asistennya dalam melakukan pekerjaan memangil nama aslinya dengan tersedu – sedu menyatakan bahwa anak sahabatnya itu telah meninggal.

Telah meninggal.

 _~.~_

 _May, 2_ _nd_ _2010_

 _Setelah lima tahun dalam kebingungan akhirnya para pakar ilmuwan menemukan obat atas penyakit aneh lima tahun lalu [Running News on China TV]_

 _Mysterious medicine can heal over 5 thousand people in China [New York Times Newspaper, Headline Rubric, Page 1]_

 _Guangzhou, China. Professor Huang Tae Jun bersama asistennya Dr. Kim Shin berhasil menemukan sebuah obat yang mampu menyembuhkan penyakit mematikan yang mewabah China selama lima tahun terakhir. "Penyakit ini kami namakan Multiple Controlling Disorder atau MCD dimana seseorang yang menderita penyakit tersebut memiliki kekacauan pada saraf otaknya sehingga didalam tubuhnya terjadi kekacauan sistem koordinasi antara impuls saraf sensorik dan motorik yang menyebabkan saraf pusat (otak) bekerja secara ganda atau lebih dari normal disaat yang bersamaan" jelas Prof. Huang. "Untuk itu obat yang paling ampuh adalah suntikan cairan yang kami namakan MCM-01 (Multiple Controlling Medicine). Cairan ini dapat mengatur sistem kerja otak secara perlahan – lahan hingga sistem koordinasi tubuh pasien kembali normal" imbuh asisten Prof Huang, Dr. Kim Shin. Banyak para ilmuan dan ahli botani dan pakar kesehatan yang tercengang akan penemuan obat tersebut ."Kami telah mengujinya di lab, cairan tersebut memiliki fungsi seperti darah, menyebar luas dan menormalkan seluruh fungsi organ tubuh. Cairan tersebut kaya akan oksigen layaknya tumbuhan." Ujar Kimiawan dunia terkenal Samuel Aden. Sampai berita ini dicetak, MCM-01 telah menyembuhkan lebih dari lima ribu orang lebih [China Newspaper, Health Rubric, Page 25]_

 _~.~_

 _May,2_ _nd_ _2015_

"Baba…" ucap seorang anak berumur 15 tahun mengintip dari arah pintu laboratorium milik ayahnya. Sang ayah hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah lucu sang putra.

"Come here, baby…" Ucap sang Proffesor meninggalkan sejenak pekerjaannya dan memeluk sang anak yang berlari kearahnya.

"Aigo~ anak baba gendut sekali hm~ ada apa sayang apa kamu kesakitan lagi?"

"Anni baba~, baba lupa ini hari apa?" ujar sang anak senyum senyum tidak jelas sambil menundukkan kepalanya dipangkuan appanya. Huang Tae Jun atau yang bernama asli Jung Yun Ho pun menjahili anaknya.

"AH! Bukankah hari ini hari ice cream sedunia?"

"Tetot! Baba salah" ujar sang anak menirukan gaya dering bell.

"Eum...peringatan kematian muqin?"

"Eum ya! Tapi ada satu lagi!"

"Ah! Hari ini jadwal kita ke kebun binatang!"

"Ish baba! Baba jahat!" ujar sang anak kesal mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Haha arraseo maomao~ that's ur birthday rite?"

"Ish baba menjahiliku, pokoknya hari ini kita harus pergi berangkat ke tempat muqin!"

"Haha yes your highness~~"

Bagi Yunho hadiah terindah yang diberikan istrinya Wang Lei alias Kim Jae Joong. Adalah putra tunggalnya yang manis juga…

Putranya yang hebat.

Karna anaknyalah seluruh rakyat China sembuh dibuatnya.

Ya. Dialah sang 'MCM-01' dari darahnya para rakyat China sehat dibuatnya.

~.~

"Muqin… hari ini ulang tahunku ke-15. Aku mengawali hariku dengan sup rumput laut buatan Bai Xian hyung. Aku juga mengawali hariku dengan menghidupkan bunga dandelion pemberian baba yang telah layu dan merawat luka Tzutzu (Shih Tzu) kecil. Oh ya Muqin, jangan lupa katakan pada Tuhan bahwa…" Yunho yang melihat anaknya berceloteh dalam doanya terhenti dan memandangnya seakan berkata 'Baba! Pergi sana!'

"Apa?"

"Baba harus menutup kuping aku akan memberi tahu rahasia besar pada Muqin!" Yunho pun menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya dengan suara pelan Tao-nama anak Yunho- melanjutkan doanya.

"Bahwa…berikan panjang umur pada baba…karna hanya dia satu satunya laki - laki yang mau melindungi anak monster seperti aku Muqin…"

Dan pada detik itu Yunho merasakan sakit pada bagian dadanya.

Karna nyatanya meski ia menutup kupingnya ia masih bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dibicarakan oleh Tao dalam doa kecilnya.

 _~.~_

"Baba bagaimana hadiah ulang tahunku, abu Muqin dibawa pulang saja?"

"Eum baiklah, akan Baba urus besok tapi baba ingin bermain dengan panda kesayangan baba dulu~"

Alhasil selama di perjalanan mereka bermain kejar – kejaran.

Itulah terakhir kalinya Yunho bisa melihat tawa dan senyum manis milik putranya.

~.~

"Yunho-ya! Yunho-ya!"

Kim Jun Su nama asli dari pada Dr. Kim Shin menriakan nama Yunho ke seluruh penjuru ruangan sambil membawa Bai Xian atau yang bernama Baekhyun yang telah yang juga dalam mode panik di malam hari. (Baekhyun disini sudah berumur 20 tahun)

Yang pertama kali bangun adalah babysitter Tao sekaligus murid Yunho, Xiumin dan baru Yunho yang tengah tertidur lelap dikamar anaknya.

"Samchon, samchon harus membawa Tao dan Samchon lari dari sini! Para ilmuwan gila itu ingin merencanakan pembunuhan pada Samchon!" ujar Baekhyun panik.

Ya berkat samchon dan sepupunya lah ia bisa selamat dari kematian, jadi wajar saja ia sangat menyayangi keluarga tersebut terutama Tao.

Anak yang disebut sebagai 'Anak Kutukan' hanya karna ia tidak bisa mati, bisa menyembuhkan semua yang ada dijagat raya ini termasuk dirinya sendiri.

Yunho tahu suatu saat nanti akan begini jadinya, karna ia tidak memberi tahu bahan dasar utama MCM-01 yang belum bisa dipecahkan oleh ilmuwan tersebut. Karna bahan dasar utama pembuatan cairan tersebut adalah.

Darah putranya sendiri.

Dan dia tidak ingin keberlansungan hidup anaknya terancam.

"Baba…samchon…Xian hyung? Xiu hyung? Ada apa ini?" dan keempat manusia dewasa tersebut menatap kelantai dua, dimana Tao kecil sedang mengucek matanya pelan didepan pintunya.

Anak tak berdosa itu berada dalam bahaya.

~.~

 _"Breaking News, kebakaran hebat terjadi di rumah professor Huang Tae Jun. Penyebab kebaran masih belum diketahui namun diperkirakan ada seseorang yang mensabotase Lab tersebut. Korban jiwa masih belum diketahui karna sampai berita ini diturunkan pemadam kebakaran masih mencoba memadamkan api. Kerugian diperkirakan menjadi 500 Milyar dan riset terbaru Professor Huang terancam gagal total" [On air on May, 2_ _nd_ _2015, 10.19 PM, news anchor Xing Mei, cameramen Deer Han]_

 _May, 3_ _rd_ _2015_

 _Hospital official stated that the Professor Huang Tae Jun has died. [New York Times Newspaper, Headline Rubric, Page 1]_

 _Seluruh Dunia berbela sungkawa atas meninggalnya Professor Huang Tae Jun [Beijing Magazine,Hot Rubric, Page 25]_

 _Fortunately, son of Professor Huang was saved from fire [China Newspaper, Headline Topic, Page 1]_

 _The son of a professor Huang have intensive care by his father's assistant [People Magazine, Headline Topic, Page 11]_

 _All the information and health conditions of the son of Professor Huang deliberately kept secret. Why? [New York Times, Page 25]_

 _Kalian ingin tahu satu hal…?_

 _Kalau begitu diam dan saksikan_

 _Bagaimana manusia seperti aku_

 _Tidak diperlakukan sebagaimananya manusia diperlakukan…_


	2. Plant-Gen

_"Di dunia ini, semua berawal dari mimpi" – Tao._

 _Seoul, 2005_

 _Dengan berbagai usaha yang ada Yunho dan Junsu membawa Tao dan Baekhyun (dengan penuh alat bantuan pernafasan untuk keduanya) ke Korea Selatan kampung halaman istrinya._

 _"Kau yakin ini akan berhasil?"_

 _"Setidaknya kita telah mencoba" ujar Yunho penuh harap._

 _Xiumin asisten Yunho sekaligus babysitter Tao menatap Tao penuh cemas._

 _Ditangan anak ini dan ayahnya dunia bergantung_

 _._

 _Seoul, 2006_

 _Xiumin masuk kedalam ruang lab bawah tanah tersebut. Tao masih berada dalam tabung serta Baekhyun –antara hidup dan mati- yang tubuhnya masih ditempeli dengan berbagai macam alat medis._

 _"Ada perkembangan?" ujar Xiumin._

 _"Tergantung dari tesis mu Xiumin.." ujar Junsu ingin menangis, namun tidak dengan Yunho yang masih ingin berharap._

 _"Mutasi kromosom tumbuhan pada hewan. Aku mengambil kaktus dan tikus. Tikus itu mampu bertahan sekering apapun cuacanya namun kalian harus liat ini" ujarnya._

 _Bulu tikus putih itu berubah menjadi tajam dan dirinya yang tak bisa memakan apapun selain air bahkan untuk sekedar ekskresi (buang air)._

 _Tak lama kemudian tikus itu mati._

 _"Percobaan kembali gagal" ujar Junsu._

 _._

 _Seoul, 2007_

 _Xiumin datang tergopoh – gopoh sambil membawa anak harimau yang tengah sekarat._

 _"Ini ada apa!?" ujar Junsu panik masalahnya anak harimau itu bisa terbilang sudah besar mungkin sudah setinggi betis orang dewasa._

 _"Harimau ini punya kromosom yang 50% mirip dengan DNA Tao!"_

 _…_

Seoul, 2017

"Tao irreona!" seorang namja membangunkan dia yang sangat amat pulas dalam ranjangnya.

"Huang Zi Tao!" ujar namja itu lagi dengan nada yang lebih tinggi.

"Hyung aku baru kemarin sampai dan masih _jetlag_ biarkan aku tidur sedikit saja~" ujarnya terduduk lalu merengek.

"Dan membiarkanmu tidak mengikuti ujian masuk Universitas?"

"Heol! Itu bahkan diadakan dua hari lagi!"

"Makanya kau harus belajar! Kau tidak lihat banyak sekali pelajar disini yang memakai kursus bahkan menyuap para Dekan agar membocorkan soal Tes! Bangun atau ku mutilasi tubuhmu!"

"Heish! MINSEOK HYUNG~~~ SAMCHON~~~"

"Baekhyun! Jangan ganggu sepupumu sayang!"

"Biarkan ia bangun agak siangan Baekhyun kamu berangkat bersamaku saja"

Dan teriakan dua orang dari bawah tadi membuat Tao memeletkan lidahnya lalu melanjutkan tidur.

"Yak! Dasar panda pemalas!"

Dia adalah pemuda yang bernama Huang Zi Tao, layaknya gadis di usia belia. Ia 'mekar' dengan sempurna.

Bibir _curvy_ dengan warna _peach_ sedikit pucat (perpaduan pink muda dan putih), rambut dan mata sekelam langit malam, kulit seputih salju, bulu mata yang tebal dan lentik, tubuh yang tidak terlalu tinggi namun punya bentuk badan yang bagus.

Kalau orang bilang _gitar spanyol._

Dia tumbuh sebagai pemikat namun dengan pandai ia menyembunyikannya. Dirinya seorang manusia yang dipadu dengan hewan dan tumbuhan. Ia sempurna namun mematikan ia tahu itu, jika ia tak hati – hati dengan kekuatannya ia bisa menjadi 'racun' untuk orang lain.

Kematian babanya dua tahun lalu masih menyesakkan dadanya. Hanya karna melindunginya ia menjadi korbannya. Siapapun manusia yang serakah ia mengutuk itu.

Dia pindah kemari karna Minseok, orang yang selalu menemaninya mendapatkan tawaran untuk mengajar sebagai Dosen Honorer di Universitas Seoul sebagai Dosen Biologi satu tahun yang lalu. Minseok menerima tawaran itu asal pihak Universitas mau menunggu satu tahun lagi, sengaja syarat seperti itu karna tahun ini dia Lulus SMA dan akan melanjutkan Kuliah, jadi selagii mengajar Minseok bisa memantau dia. Pihak Universitas pun mau menunggu satu tahun lagi, karna bagi mereka Minseok adalah Dosen yong kompeten mengingat riwayat pekerjaan sebagai Ass. Professor babanya.

Tak berminat untuk tidur, Ia segera mandi dan memakai kaus putih lengan pendek dipadu celana selutut. Ketika turun Junsu masih berada didapur.

"Kupikir kamu akan bangun agak siangan Tao-er" ujar samchonnya tersenyum.

"Annimida, lengkingan Baekhyun hyung membuat ku tidak bisa tidur lagi" ujar Tao terkekeh disusul samchonnya.

Junsu pun kembali memanaskan bubur yang didalamnya tercampur potongan wortel, kentang, daun bawang, dan…

Brokoli.

"Nah ini sudah kupanaskan biar kubuatkan susu untukmu" ujar samchonnya.

"Nde" ujar Tao dengan senyum memaksa.

Dia bukan alergi brokoli ataupun tidak menyukai brokoli.

Namun mengingatkannya akan babanya.

Babanya pecinta brokoli dan sayur pertama yang babanya kenalkan padanya adalah brokoli.

 _"hahaha baba sangat aneh dengan kostum brokoli"_

 _"ngiung~ ngiung~ ayo makan aku si hijau kribo unyu yang membuatmu semangat~"_

 _"tidak mau! Aku mau makan brokoli didepaku saja! Aew! Aew!" ujarnya dulu seakan ingin memakan babanya._

 _"Ah. Brokoli yang satu ini brokoli abadi, tidak boleh dimakan namun boleh dipelihara~"_

 _"Aku mau! Aku mau!"_

"Kamu tidak suka makanannya Tao?" ujar Junsu.

"Ah tidak samchon, akan kumakan" ujarnya menelan paksa sesendok bubur berisi brokoli tersebut.

 _"Hiks…baba!~ brokolinya jahat! Ia membuat gigiku goyang saat mengunyahnya"_

 _"Sini baba lihat coba buka mulutnya, Aaa~" ujar yunho memangku putranya yang tengah membuka mulutnya._

 _Ini gigi pertama anaknya yang akan tanggal._

 _"Ah brokoli tidak jahat!"_

 _"Tapi ini sakit baba! Dia menyakitiku!"_

 _"Dia begitu supaya kamu sehat sayang"_

 _"Eh?"_

 _"Diumurmu gigimu harusnya sudah ompong semua loh!"_

 _"Ih tidak mau!"_

 _"Makanya, brokolinya mencopot gigimu satu – satu supaya copot satu tumbuh satu jadi tidak ompong!"_

 _"Begitukah?"_

 _"Hm! Jadi jangan benci brokoli"_

Seketika rasa sesak dan mual menghampiri dirinya.

Ia memakan bubur itu cepat dan meminum susunya lalu beranjak ke kamar dan memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya.

Ia tidak membenci brokoli

Ia menyukai brokoli

Namun semenjak kematian babanya…

Entah mengapa brokoli membuatnya mual…

…

"Tadaima!~" ujar Baekhyun datang bersama Minseok.

"Ini bukan Jepang Kim Baek Hyun!" omel Junsu marah diiringi kekehan Minseok.

"Kemana panda? Aku bawakan bulgogi untuknya" ujar Baekhyun.

"Setelah makan tadi dirinya, langsung kembali kekamar. Sepertinya dia masih kelelahan"

"Tapi Tao bukan tipe 'tidur siang' kalian tau maksudku kan?" Minseok mulai panik. Dia paham bahwa bocah itu masih belum bisa 'mengontrol dirinya' sepenuhnya.

Yang dimaksud olehnya adalah Gen tumbuhan yang ada dalam diri Tao. Gen teratai. Tumbuhan air. Tidak mungkin tidur siang, karna disitu saat yang tepat untuknya melakukan fotosintesis di Air.

"Apa dia makan sesuatu yang salah?"

"Dia makan sarapan yang kita makan tadi?"

Berarti tidak-

Ada.

Brokoli.

Bodohnya Minseok baru ingat!

Segera saja Minseok menuju kamar Tao, dan mendapati seluruh tumbuhan merambat menggulung dirinya layaknya kepompong.

Junsu yang notabenenya dulu sudah sering melihat ini kaget karna semakin lama kekuatannya semakin besar.

Saat umur tujuh tahun ketika Tao bersedih seluruh hewan mendekati dirinya dan ikut bersedih.

Saat umurnya sepuluh tahun ketika ia kecewa, seluruh tanaman yang ia lewati akan layu.

Saat ia berumur tiga belas ketika ia marah semua binatang buas mengaum pada saat itu juga.

Dan sekarang saat Dia berumur tujuh belas ketika ia merasa bersalah ia mengulung dirinya dengan tumbuhan. Demi tuhan dia bisa mati!.

"Tao-er…"

"Minseok hyung aku tidak membenci brokoli…"

"Iya sayang…kamu tidak membenci brokoli…ayo keluar…" dalam setiap ucapannya kentara sekali bahwa ia sangat berhati – hati.

"Tapi kenapa aku memuntahkannya hyung…kenapa…" ujarnya kembali.

Sejujurnya Baekhyun panik ia adalah mahasiswa jurusan Botani, dan tumbuhan rambat itu jenis Karnivora karna semakin Tao bergerak semakin kuat lilitannya. Dan kalau boleh jujur mereka benar – benar tidak bisa melihat kondisi Tao didalam!

"Heish pabboya! Kau memuntahkannya karna dirimu masih _jetlag_ dimana otakmu yang katanya setara Einstein itu!? Sudah tahu masih _jetlag_ sudah pasti indera *perasa mu hilang! Ayo keluar aku bawakan makanan enak! Dan kalau sampai kau memuntahkannya akan ku jadikan dirimu panda guling. Keluar atau seluruh boneka panda didunia ini aku bakar!" ujar Baekhyun santai namun dalam pikirannya ' _dimana otakmu Baekhyun! Begitukah cara membujuk yang baik!?'_

Bahkan Junsu dan Minseok menatap awas gulungan tumbuhan itu.

Perlahan namun pasti, tumbuhan rambat itu mulai mengendurkan eratannya dan semakin pendek hingga kembali semula setinggi 15 cm di bawah jendela kamarnya yang notabenenya di lantai dua.

" _Oh My God…_ " bukan. Baekhyun berkata seperti itu karna kaget akan kekuatan dia yang mampu menumbuhkan tumbuhan yang tadinya hanya 15cm menjadi sepanjang tinggi rumahnya. Namun transisi Tao sekarang.

Dirinya 95% bisa dikatakan _naked_ , karna pakaiannya yang sobek tersisa hanya pakaian dalamnya, tubuh salju itu nampak berkilau, kedua nipple berwarna pink pucat itu merekah dan menggoda imannya- oke ini jujur bahwa dirinya memang mesum, bahkan temannya menjulukkinya byuntae-, rambutnya juga berubah menjadi hijau dengan sentuhan sulur – sulur biru dan hitam, dan ketika mata itu mulai mengerjap dan membuka matanya sayu.

Baekhyun nyaris pingsan melihat iris mata tao berubah menjadi hijau tumbuhan yang sedang mekar dengan tambahan aksen gari garis hitam disekitar pupilnya.

' _JADI INI TRANSISI TAO KETIKA BERUBAH!?'_ rasanya Baekhyun ingin berteriak seperti itu kalau tidak sadar akan situasi. Karna jujur saja pose Tao yang begitu seakan 'mengundang masuk'

Ia menampar dirinya karna otak mesumnya muncul disaat yang tidak tepat

Minseok mengambil selimut Tao yang berada di kasur dan menyelimuti tubuh pemuda itu Junsu membantu Minseok menaruh Tao diranjangnya. Lalu melihat kondisi fisik Tao yang berubah membuat Junsu cepat menganilis.

" _Plant gen_ -nya mendominasi berikan cairan biru dan kuning itu padaku" ujar Junsu, sambil mencari kotak P3K yang selalu ada didekat Tao ketika terjadi situasi seperti ini. Ia langsung menucuci tangan denga _hand sanitizer_ yang ada di kotak tersebut lalu memaki sarung tangan _latex_ dan mengambil alat suntik baru. Minseok datang dari lab Junsu sambil membawa dua botol sebesar ibu jari berwarna biru dan kuning yang masing – masing diberi label 'HM-01' untuk yang biru dan 'AM-01' untuk yang kuning. Keduanya dicampur didalam alat suntik tersebut dan mengejutkan cairan tersebut berubah menjadi bening lalu ia suntikkan di nadi leher Tao.

Dan tak sampai beberapa menit, Kondisi tubuhnya kembali normal. Tubuhnya tidak berkilau, dan Rambutnya kembali hitam.

"Tao tidak menyukai brokoli semenjak sepeninggal Babanya, brokoli membawa kenangan ayahnya" ujar Minseok melihat Tao sudah nyaman dalam tidurnya.

"Tadi yang kita lihat itu apa…?"

"Itu plant gen nya sedang mendominasi. Ditubuhnya ada tiga gen _Human-gen,Plant-gen,_ dan _Animal-gen_. ketika yang kamu lihat sekarang Human-gen mendominasi berarti dia normal, ketika Plant-gen mendominasi tandanya bahaya, lalu ketika Animal-gennya mendominasi tandanya kacau. Di fase itu Tao benar – benar tidak bisa dikontrol. Cairan tadi untuk mengembalikan fungsi Human-gen dan Animal-gennya supaya seimbang" ujar Appanya.

Baekhyun paham, memang sangat sulit makhluk campuran menyeimbangkan dirinya.

Tapi dia berharap Animal-gen itu tidak pernah muncul, karna jujur saja melihat raut wajah serius Minseok ketika appanya menyebutkan Animal-gen. pasti itu benar – benar kondisi 'Mengerikan'.

Tapi adakah yang lebih mengerikan?

Entahlah namun kalau boleh, lebih baik Human-gennya yang mendominasi agar 'tontonan' tadi jangan diperlihatkan ke public.

Ekhem bukannya ingin nonton sendiri cuman Baekhyun punya rasa kasihan. Pasti menyakitkan menyiksa diri sendiri.

Padahal dirinya masih ingin lihat lebih lama lagi.

Lagi - lagi ia menampar dirinya

"Kamu kenapa Baek? kok menampar diri sendiri?"

"Ada nyamuk lewat" jawabnya asal.

sepertinya dia harus memformat disk yang diberikan author yang berisi video yaoi laknat.

Hm! Harus!

 **To Be Countinued**

* * *

 **Karna banyak orang memilih vote fanfics ini dan PM saya sudah penuh dengan ancaman/? dari makhluk halus/? untuk melanjutkan. Jadi saya lanjutkan karna memang sampai saat ini vote untuk fics ini paling atas.**

 **Oh ya kata *Perasa = Memang menurut penelitian ketika orang diketinggian 35.000- ke atas. indera pertama yang lumpuh ialah Perasa karna itu sebabnya suka merasa hambar makan diatas pesawat.**

 **Satu lagi, bagaimana kesan untuk Chap 1?Absurd? Membingungkan? Sabar aja ya menghadapi author labil macam saya /ditimpuk/**

 **as usual gak akan dilanjut kalau kalian gan Review/Favs/Follow!**

 **punya pertanyaa seputar,saya dan cerita saya? silahkan ditanya karna saya mau ngadain Q &A!**

 **see u~~~**


	3. Animal-Gen

" _Manusia terlahir untuk menjadi serakah. Jadi sebenarnya kamu tidak perlu merasa dirimu bukanlah orang tidak serakah jika kamu sendiri saja masih berfikir ketika memberi sesuatu" – Kris_

 _Seoul, 2007_

" _Harimau ini punya kromosom yang 50% mirip dengan DNA Tao!"_

 _Baik Junsu dan Yunho sama kagetnya._

" _Apa dirimu serius?" ujar Yunho._

" _Benar. Kuharap ini masuk klasifikasi kita" ujar Xiumin_

 _Baik Yunho dan Jin melakukan pengoprasian pada Tao dan Harimau itu. Air yang berada didalam tabung Tao disedot habis dan setelah habis, Yunho membuka Tabung itu dan sama - sama membaringkan Tao disamping anak harimau tersebut._

 _Mereka membelah tubuh harimau itu dan mengambil tulang sum – sumnya. Harimau itu diberi anekstesi agar dapat bertahan begitu pula dengan Tao._

 _Xiumin dengan sangat hati – hati mengambil inti sum – sum dari keduanya tanpa merusak kedua tulang sum – sum tersebut. Dan mencoba mencampurkannya._

" _Prof ini gawat"_

" _Ada apa Xiumin?"_

" _Keduanya tidak mengikat" ujar Xiumin lantas membuat Junsu dan Yunho melihat kearah display monitor._

" _Sum – sum itu tidak sepenuhnya sama hanya 50% itu sebabnya sum – sum Tao tidak bisa mengikatnya karna ada beberapa bagian kromosom yang kosong"_

" _Kita harus cari pelengkapnya. Secepatnya"_

…

Seoul, 2017

Tao terbangun dengan pening dikepalanya. Tubuhnya kaku sekali. Ia menyadari tubuhnya hampir telanjang ketika membuka selimutnya.

"Ah…aku kumat lagi…" ujar Tao kemudian.

Ia menuju kamar mandi dan menyalakan shower untuk me- _refresh_ pikiran dan tubuhnya. Yah ia mengingatnya kejadian saat ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri dan berusaha membunuh dirinya sendiri ketika _Plant-gen_ mengambil alih tubuhnya. Ia mematikan shower dan mengeringkan tubuhnya. Tao tidak perlu sabun,pasta gigi,shampoo, ataupun pembersih tubuh lainnya karna tubuhnya akan membersihkan dirinya sendiri ia hanya butuh air.

Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi dan berpakaian sambil mengeringkan rambutnya ia keluar menengok pemandangan Seoul malam hari dari balkon kamarnya. Sebenarnya sulit sekali menemukan pemandangan alam di Seoul karna kamu hanya akan melihat gedung – gedung pencakar langit, _tower_ , dan iklan yang dipajang digedung – gedung tersebut.

Namun bersyukurlah Junsu membeli rumah di sebuah perumahan _real estate_ . sehingga yang tampak adalah orang hilir mudik berpergian, lampu jalanan, dan yang pasti pepohonan. Tidak begitu asri namun cukup nyaman. Selama tinggal di China bersama Minseok hyung mereka tinggal didesa dan dirumah modern yang cukup minimalis. Pekerjaan Tao sehabis pulang sekolah biasanya adalah menghabiskan waktunya dipadang rumput.

"Tao, kau sudah bangun?" tanya Baekhyun dengan seenak jidatnya memasuki kamarnya.

"Waeyo?"

"Ayo makan. Makan malam sudah siap" ujar Baekhyun. Tao pun mengangguk menyusul Baekhyun yang sudah duluan menuju meja makan.

Dihadapannya ada sup miso, bulgogi yang dibawa oleh Baekhyun, dan pudding. Juga yang paling pasti tidak ada lagi brokoli.

"Neo gweanchana?" ujar Minseok sambil mengelus kepala Tao. Tao hanya tersenyum mengiyakan membuat Minseok lega.

"ITADAIKIMAS~"

"Ini bukan Jepang Kim Baek Hyun!" ujar Junsu mengomeli Baekhyun. Disusul kekehan Tao dan Minseok.

Mereka makan dengan khidmat sesekali diisi oleh candaan dan selingan percakapan ringan.

"Tao jadi universitas mana yang engkau pilih?"

"Seoul. Supaya sejalan dengan Baekie dan Minseok hyung"

"Panggil aku hyung pabbo! Aku akan menjadi sunbaenim- mu nanti tahu!"

"Nde~ Hyungnim~" ujar Tao terkekeh.

"Fakultas apa yang nanti akan engkau pilih?" tanya Junsu.

"Aku akan ambil _Art & Culture_, jurusan _Literature_ " ujar Tao.

"Tidak berminat mengambil jurusan lain? _Acting_ misalnya?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Cukup dirimu saja yang _drama queen_ hyung"

"Yak!" ujar Baekhyun sambil mengacungkan garpunya.

…

"Nah jadi ceritakan padaku Pangeran yang selalu hyung ceritakan lewat telfon selalu" ujar Tao saat mendatangi kamar Baekhyun yang penuh dengan buku –buku ilmiah dan replika berbagai macam tumbuhan.

Baekhyun pun melepaskan kacamata bacanya dan beranjak dari meja belajar ke kasur dan berguling – guling ria disamping Tao yang duduk anteng di karpet bulu yang menjadi alas kasurnya.

"Eum…dia tampan…tinggi…dan punya _grin_ yang sexy"

Untuk bagian terakhir Tao sampai terkejut hingga melempar buku bacaannya.

"Kurasa dirimu ingin memperbaiki keturunan hyung"

"Aku tidak sebegitu pendeknya tahu"

"Yayaya, lalu bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Ya jadi hubungan kalian sampai dimana?" tanya Tao sambil memutar badannya kearah Baekhyun.

"Eum…tidak ada hanya sebatas _secret admirer_ saja" ujar Baekhyun dihadiahi facepalm oleh Tao

'Kalau begitu mengapa tiap ditelfon dirimu berbicara seolah – olah dia milikmu hyung-_-'

"Aku penasaran bagaimana wajahnya" ujar Tao.

"Saat dirimu melihatnya kau tidak boleh jatuh cinta padanya ya!" ujar Baekhyun kembali ke meja belajar dan mengerjakan tugasnnya.

"Arraseo~" ujar Tao lelah. Peduli apa Tao pada pangeran hyungnya itu.

"Oh ya. Namanya Park Chan Yeol"

…

Ini adalah hari pertama Tao menginjak Universitas ini. Ia berangkat sendiri dengan berjalan kaki karna dirinya masih belum mengerti rute bus-nya juga karna ia berangkat subuh hari. Meninggalkan kedua hyungnya tersebut. Jangan tanya Tao lelah atau tidak karna 'kelebihannya' membuatnya tidak pernah merasa lelah.

Segera ia menuju meja piket dan menanyakan dimana tempat untuk tes dan perempuan itu menyerahkan formulir untuk diisi dan diserahkan oleh panitia penyelenggara.

"Ada di aula gedung utama untuk test Fakultas _Art & Culture_. Panitia penyelenggara akan ada di pintu masuk. Nanti disana mereka memberi nomor peserta dan kursinya. Semoga berhasil" ujar _resepsionist_ itu ramah.

"Khamsahamnida" ujar Tao kemudian. Ia melihat _map guide_ yang diberikan resepsionist tadi untuk mengecek dimana lokasi Aula di gedung utama yang syukurnya digedung tempat ia berpijak sekarang. Setelah mengisi formulir ia menuju aula dan di pintu sudah ada panitia penyelenggara. Tao memberikan formulirnya dan orang itu memberikannya kertas soal beserta lembar jawab juga nomor peserta dan kursinya.

"Didalam sudah ada pengawas yang menunggu didepan. Begitu anda masuk anda bisa segera mengerjakan dan mengumpulkannya kepadanya. Semoga beruntung" ujarnya.

"Nde khamsahamnida" ujar Tao. Dia mencari tempat duduk yang ternyata berada di pojok belakang paling kanan. Sebenarnya tidak pojok sekali karna paling ujung sudah ada pemuda culun – kursi kosong – dan perempuan _stylist_. Dan kursi kosong itu miliknya.

"Annyeong~ chounen Krystal imnida dan disebelahmu itu Kyungsoo Einstein" ujar perempuan itu.

"Namaku Do Kyungsoo bukan Kyungsoo Einstein. Maafkan perempuan itu. Namamu siapa?"

"Aku Tao. Kalian saling kenal?"

"Ya kami tetanggaan sejak lahir" ujar Krystal mendramatisir.

Dalam waktu beberapa menit ia sudah punya teman baru sekarang.

…

"Tao apa sudah makan siang?" tanya Krystal

"Belum, memangnya kenapa?"

"Kalau begitu mari makan di cafeteria" ujar Krystal.

"Kita belum resmi menjadi mahasiswa disini, apa tidak masalah?" ujar Kyungsoo sambil menaikkan kacamata besarnya.

"Kurasa tidak masalah. Kajja" ujar Krystal kemudian.

Sepanjang perjalanan banyak pasang mata memperhatikan mereka atau lebih tepatnya Krystal. Membuat Tao dan Kyungsoo harus berjalan dibelakang Krystal beberapa langkah.

"Dia ratunya kesempurnaan" ujar Kyungsoo.

"Eung boleh kupanggil dengan hyung?" tanya Tao.

"Tidak masalah meski kita hanya beda beberapa bulan" ujar Kyungsoo tersenyum membuat Tao terkesiap.

Krystal memang cantik, tapi Kyungsoo jauh lebih manis.

Hanya saja Kyungsoo kurang percaya diri.

…

"Oke chingudeul! Kalian mau kupesankan apa biar kupesan!" ujar Krystal.

"Nasi goreng Kimchi dan jus jeruk" ujar Kyungsoo.

"Akupun sama" tambah Tao.

"Kalau begitu _wait a minute_!" ujar Krystal pergi.

"Kalian mengambil jurusan apa?" tanya Tao memecah keheningan.

"Aku vocal sedangkan Krystal _entertainer_. Dirimu sendiri?"

"Literature"

"Wah ingin menjadi penulis rupanya" kekeh Kyungsoo.

"KYAAA"

"OH MY GOD!"

"SO HOT DAMN SEXY EVERY DAY"

"KYA"

"KYA"

"KYA"

Tao kebingungan dengan reaksi orang – orang disekitarnya, dan Tao baru menyadari hal ini terjadi karna ada keenam pemuda yang baru masuk dari pintu kantin.

"Eung…" hanya itu suara yang bisa Tao keluarkan.

"Jangan kaget begitu. Mereka itu _Prince of Prince_ di kampus ini" ujar Kyungsoo melihat Tao kebingungan.

"Nde?" ujar Tao sekali lagi.

"Yang paling tinggi dan menggunakan jaket kulit berwarna coklat itu Yifan atau Kris dia ketua senat, wakilnya yang punya dimple di senyumnya yang memakai kaus tanpa lengan Yixing atau Lay, yang berambut hitam dan tertawa itu namanya Chanyeol dia wakil kedua. Yang berwajah stoic itu Sehun dia sekretaris senat, yang sedang bercanda dengan Chanyeol itu Chen dia bendahara satu, dan yang berkulit tan itu Jongin atau Kai dia bendahara dua senat ini"

"Dan pangerannya Kyungsoo" ujar Krystal kemudian yang ternyata sudah sampai dan menyerahkan pesanan keduanya. Sontak itu membuat Tao terkekeh.

"Pantas hyung tahu benar tentang senat, rupanya karna pangeranmu ada disana" ujar Tao disusul kekehan dirinya dengan Krystal dan helaan nafas panjang dari Kyungsoo.

"Bertambah lagi satu orang yang membullyku" desah Kyungsoo.

 _Dilain meja_

"Aku berani bertaruh semua wanita yang patah hati oleh Kris hyung akan berpindah ke Lay hyung" tawa Chanyeol karna sebelum kemari ada seorang perempuan yang menembak Kris namun ditolak

"Hah, aku selalu jadi buangan" ujar Lay membuat dirinya, Chanyeol, Chen tertawa. Namun tawa mereka terhenti kala Lay melihat sesuatu.

"Aku tak mengenal mereka sebelumnya" ujar Lay membuat mereka terdiam.

"Maksudmu hyung?" ujar Sehun.

"Itu lihat disebrang yang mejanya persis didepan kasir" ujar Lay membuat mereka ber-enam menengok kearah meja Tao dimana dirinya dan Krystal sedang menertawakan Kyungsoo

"Itu Krystal dan temannya. Mereka dulu hoobaeku dan Sehun dan khususnya untuk Krystal dia adalah adik Jessica" ujar Jongin.

"Jessica anak _management_? Hebat kakak adik sama cantiknya" ujar Chen.

"Yah perbedaannya. Jessica dingin dan Krystal ceria" ujar Sehun lalu kembali memakan _sphaggeti aglio e olio_ miliknya tidak berminat dengan meja itu, disusul Jongin dan Chanyeol.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pemuda itu?" tanya Kris

"Yang mana?" tanya Jongin.

"Yang sedang tertawa" ujar Kris

"Aku tidak mengenalnya karna sepertinya dia bukan dari sekolahku dulu" ujar Sehun. Lalu kesemuanya menatap ke arah Tao.

"Aku berani bertaruh dia pasti akan sempurna jika menjadi Yeoja. Lihat bibirnya merekah dan merona sempurna" ujar Lay seakan pakar kecantikan.

"Tapi dia punya warna kulit yang aneh itu terlalu putih, bahkan warna bibirnya pun ada garis putih pucat" ujar Sehun kemudian.

Dan Kris hanya memandang anak itu diam.

'Menarik' batin Kris tanpa sadar mengeluarkan seringaiannya.

…

"Tao hari ini kamu pun ingin naik bus?" ujar Baekhyun kemudian.

"Apa dirimu sudah tahu rutenya?" ujar Minseok gelisah.

Ya jadwal Minseok dan Baekhyun yaitu jam dua belas siang sedangkan Tao jam delapan pagi untuk melihat hasil tesnya dan melengkapi surat perpindahannya.

"Jangan terlalu khawatir aku pergi dulu ya" ujar Tao.

"Taoie, kemari sebentar" ujar Junsu kemudian.

Taopun menurut. Ia mengikuti langkah samchonnya yang menuju lab kecil milik samchonnya. Junsu memasuki meja kerjanya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari lacinya.

Sekotak obat seukuran kotak korek api. Didalamnya terdapat pil bening. Saking beningnya kita bisa melihat cairan bening disana.

"Terakhir kamu berubah, _plant gen_ milikmu bertambah kuat itu berarti juga sama dengan _animal gen_ mu Tao, jika dirimu merasa ingin segera berubah gunakan pil ini. Dia akan mematikan saraf mu sementara sampai _human gen_ mu menguasai dirimu lagi" ujar Junsu.

"Tapi samchon aku rasa ak-"

"Ini Seoul Tao bukan desa Haidian dimana dirimu tidak akan dicurigai oleh orang – orang. _Citizen_ jelas berbeda dengan _rural_. Mereka jauh lebih peka dan cenderung penasaran. Satu pergerakan kecil yang aneh menurut mereka menimbulkan kecurigaan. Bawa ini untuk – untuk jaga"

"Nde samchon. Aku pergi dulu"

Tao berlari kearah halte bus dan tepat menaiki bus yang baru sampai di haltenya. Ia mengeluarkan _busway card_ miliknya dan menempelkannya di mesin _barcode_ disamping pengemudi bus lalu duduk dibelakang, karna situasi bus yang agak lenggang memudahkannya merenungkan pemikirannya. Sebenarnya dia merasa bahwa dia tidak butuh pil itu tapi entah kenapa suatu hal akan terjadi padanya. Dan itu benar – benar terjadi.

Dia melihat Kyungsoo digiring beberapa preman disebuah gang sempit.

…

"Kemarikan dompet-mu" ujar salah satu dari preman itu. Kyungsoo yang ketakutan segera memberikan dompetnya. Namun preman itu nampak tidak puas karna hanya ada sedikit uang.

"Kemarikan tasmu" ujar preman itu lagi dan Kyungsoo menolaknya dan justru mendekap erat tasnya.

Jelas didalamnya ada uang yang terbilang cukup banyak untuk pembayaran Santunan Awal Tahun.

"Andwae!" ujar Kyungsoo dan mencoba teriak meminta tolong.

"Kyungsoo Hyung!" ujar Tao dibelakang mereka memecah perhatian para preman itu.

"Tao!" ujar Kyungsoo kemudian berlari kearah Tao.

"Heish dua cecunguk ini. Kau juga berlagak sok pahlawan huh?" ujar ketua dari geng preman itu.

"Kabur dan panggil polisi hyung" bisik Tao selagi Kyungsoo dibelakangnya.

"Tapi dirimu…"

"PPALI!" teriak Tao membuat Kyungsoo langsung berlari tunggang langgang.

"Ah michin! Hajar dia" ujar ketua geng tersebut dan dua orang itu langsung memojokkanya.

Tao sempat melawan namun dirinya kalah kuat. Kedua orang tu bersama pimpinannya menendang dan menginjak dirinya layaknya sampah.

"Hah…sampah sepertimu tidak pantas hidup" ujar ketua geng itu.

" _Hah…sampah sepertimu tidak pantas hidup"_

Tidak pantas hidup…

Tidak pantas hidup…

Pantas hidup…

Hidup…

Disaat ketiganya sedang tertawa kemenangan menghajar Tao. Tangannya yang bebas mencengkram kaki dari antara mereka dan memelintirnya hingga jatuh.

"ARGH" ujar salah satu dari mereka. Keduanya pun fokus kearah temannya sementara dirinya bangkit berdiri.

Kini matanya berubah kekuningan menjurus oranye dengan pupil hitam kecil seperti mata harimau dan warna rambutnya yang berubah menjadi pirang. Kukunya pun menajam.

"Siapa kalian…yang mendikteku sebagai makhluk tidak pantas hidup"

Bibir itu…berwarna semerah darah.

CRASH

Kuku Tao mencakar habis salah satu muka mereka. Melihat kedua temannya kalah pimpinan geng itu pun mengeluarkan pisau lipatnya. Dan menyerang Tao. Tao berhasil mengelak dengan mencakar dada orang itu namun pisau itu mengenai lengannya, Taopun mencengkram pimpinan geng itu. Lebih tepatnya menancapkan kukunya pada pinggang ketua preman tersebut dan melemparnya kearah jalanan membuatnya terbanting disalah satu mobil yang berhenti di lampu merah menyebabkan kaca mobil itu retak dan pecah.

"Oh Shit!" ujar pengemudi tersebut.

Menyadari aka nada kerumunan sebentar lagi dengan lihat Tao memanjat tembok itu dan berlari tak tentu arah.

Dengan darah segar dipakaiannya, tubuhnya, dan hatinya.

…

"Bisa jelaskan apa yang terjadi?" ujar polisi mewawancarai pemuda yang mobilnya menjadi korban.

"Dia terlempar dari arah gang sempit itu dan ada bekas cakaran hewan didadanya serta tancapan kuku di kedua sisi pinggangnya. Tampak seperti cakaran hewan buas. Dan ketika saya melihat kearah gang sempit itu ada sesosok manusia berambut pirang yang meloncati tembok tersebut" ujar pemuda itu yang tak lain ada Kris.

"Apa temanmu berambut pirang?" ujar polisi itu kepada Kyungsoo.

"Bukan dia berambut hitam legam dan sewaktu aku meninggalkannya dia sedang dipukuli habis – habisan kurasa ia tak akan sanggup meloncati tembok itu" ujar Kyungsoo panik.

Setelah ia memanggil polisi, ia tidak menemukan apapun selain Kris yang berada di gang sempit dan kedua orang preman yang memalakinya dalam kondisi mengenaskan.

"Pak, orang yang terbentur mobil tadi patah tulang berat butuh waktu tiga bulan untuk penyembuhan namun ia selamat" ujar tim ambulan kepada polisi yang menanyai kedunya.

"Syukurlah sampai saat ini belum ada korban jiwa" ujar polisi itu lega namun tidak dengan Kyungsoo yang panik karna sampai saat ini Tao masih belum ditemukan.

Tidak dengan Kris yang ekspresinya tidak bisa ditebak.

Sambil menggenggam sekotak obat berisi pil bening.

…

Baekhyun yang tengah bersiap – siap kekampus terhenti kala mendengar nada dering dari handphonenya. Panggilan dari Tao tertera disana.

"Nde Tao, wae-"

" _Hyung…tolong aku…jebal…"_

Dan suara parau itu cukup membuat Baekhyun menegang.

"APPA! MINSEOK HYUNG!"

 **To Be Countinued**

* * *

 **Karna para readers kerjaan saya jadi double u,u**

 **sudah fix ini menjadi pengganti Uri Congcaenim tapi rupanya readers ingin juga dengan New Era.**

 **yasudahlah apa mau dikata yang penting para readers senang.**

 **DONT FORGET TO REVIEW! FAV! AND FOLLOW!**


	4. Meaningfull Kiss

" _Tao itu bukan Manusia, bukan Hewan, bukan pula Tumbuhan. Tapi dia pantas menerima apa yang selayaknya 'Makhluk Hidup' dapatkan yaitu, pertama 'cinta', Kedua 'bahagia', dan yang terakhir 'kehidupan' " – Baekhyun_

 _Flashback_

 _Dering handphonenya membuat ia memakai handsfree untuk mengangkatnya._

" _Ya?" jawab Kris_

" _Dirimu dimana?" suara datar Sehun terdengar dari sebrang sana._

" _Jalan. Mengapa?"_

" _Dirimu tidak lupa bahwa ada sosialisasi dari senat untuk mahasiswa baru kan?" sarkas Sehun. Kris memberhentikan Aston DB9-nya sejenak dikarnakan lampu merah._

 _Sekretaris datar itu membuatmoodnya buruk di pagi hari._

" _Terimakasih sudah mengingatkan. Sekitar enam menit lagi aku akan sam-"_

 _CRASH_

 _Kris terpaksa menundukkan kepalanya ketika sesuatu terbanting di kaca mobilnya dan membuat kacanya retak dan beberapa bagian yang pecah._

" _Oh Shit!" ujar Kris kemudian memegang lehernya dan menyadari serpihan itu mengenai leher dan dahinya hingga sedikit menimbulkan luka._

" _Aku tidak kesana secepatnya. Suruh Lay yang menhandle" dan Kris membuang handsfreenya ke kursi sebelah dan keluar._

 _Kris menyerngit, ternyata manusia bertubuh 'tambun' yang menabrak mobilnya ada bekas cakaran panjang didada dan luka akibat tusukan dari kuku tajam di kedua sisi pinggangnya. Melihat dari arah ia terlempar, rupanya dari sebuah gang sempit diujung jalan sana. Ia segera menghampiri ke sana dan meliaht seorang pemuda berambut pirang tengah mengambil tasnya dan bersiap memanjat._

" _Hey! Tunggu!" ujar Kris membaut pemuda itu terdiam dan sedikit melirik kearah Kris lalu memanjat pergi._

 _Kris tidak pernah lupa dengan iris kuning keoranye-an tersebut dan menyadari satu hal._

 _Sebuah kotak pil terinjak oleh kakinya._

 _Flashback off_.

…

Tao melompati gang itu dan berlari tak tentu arah terik matahari membuat dirinya semakin melemah membuat ia sekarang terpaksa harus berhenti ditengah padang ilalang. Ia merogoh saku celananya dan tak menemukan apapun.

Oh ya,Tao ingat. Kotak pil tersebut jatuh disaat dia dipukuli oleh preman itu. Ia sudah mendapatkan ' _sense_ ' nya kembali namun fisiknya belum berubah, dirinya masih dalam fase _animal-gen_. Dia belum tahu cara mengembalikan fisiknya secepatnya tapi luka tusukan di lengan dan perutnya membuat ia susah ber-regenarasi. Luka lebam dan lecet akibat terhantam tembok dan dipukuli juga belum hilang.

Sekarang ia hanya bisa telentang diatas tanah memandangi langit yang semakin terik.

' _Appa…apa yang telah anakmu lakukan…'_ batinnya pilu.

Ia merogoh tasnya dan mengambil handphonenya dan menekan _speed dial_ asal,

" _Nde Tao, wae-"_

Ini suara Baekhyun hyung.

"Hyung…tolong aku…jebal…." Ujarku parau dan menaruh handphone tersebut disampingku.

Matahari kian menyengat.

Dan Tao menyadari warna matanya sama dengan matahari.

" _APPA! MINSEOK HYUNG!"_ dan suara dari telepon itu yang Tao ingat ketika matahari membuatny lelah dan mengantuk.

 _Tao bingung dengan keadaannya._

 _Ia terbangun di padang ilalang yang sama dengan pakaian yang berbeda._

 _Pakaian serba putih yang membuatnya kebingungan._

" _Halo panda! Aku si Tuan Brokoli yang sehat!" ujar suara membuat Tao menengok kearah belakang._

 _Dan tubuhnya tersentak._

 _Ia menangis melihat kedua orang itu yang tampak tersenyum sangat damai._

" _Baba…Muqin…"_

…

"Bagaimana kondisinya?" ujar Baekhyun melihat appanya dan Minseok keluar dari kamar Tao.

Dalam hening Minseok menangis.

Baekhyun merasa dadanya sesak seperti digodam palu.

Baekhyun masuk kedalam kamar Tao. Kamar dengan nuansa abu – abu polos itu membuatnya menatap kearah kasur dimana seorang pemuda tengah terbaring dengan _ventilator_ terpasang di wajahnya. Infus itu masih bergerak, bunyi _heart race_ dari _electrocardiograph_ masih menjadi _backsound_ untuk suasana hening dikamar Tao.

Setelah mendengar telepon tadi siang, ia langsung memanggil Appa dan Minseok mengatakan bahwa Tao dalam bahaya dan ketika Baekhyun coba memanggil sudah tidak terdengar suara lagi meski sambungan telepon belum terputus. Akhirnya menggunakan GPS dari handphone Tao yang kebetulan aktif membuat mereka melacak keberadaan Tao. Ditengah perjalanan mereka melihat lokasi kejadian pagi ini yang santer dibicarakan oleh _netizen_ sekarang.

' _Apa itu kerjaan werewolf?'_

' _Di novel yang aku baca itu pasti kerjaan Lucifer'_

' _Mengerikan. Pshyco mengerikan!'_

' _Seoul sudah tidak amat. Aku mau kembali ke Gyeongju saja dan bertani disitu'_

Dan itu semua update di _Naver_ dan _Daum_ sekarang.

Nyatanya Tao justru malah berada di sebuah padang ilalang didaerah Gyeongju. Dengan menggunakan Transportasi saja mereka sampai disana butuh waktu empat setengah jam, bagaimana Tao bisa melakukannya?.

Itu semua menjadi pertanyaan dibenak Baekhyun saat itu yang langsung membantu Junsu dan Minseok memberikan pertolongan pertama. Dengan peralatan seadanya mereka mengeluarkan cairan kuning alias _animal-gen_ untuk membantu Tao me-regenerasi dengan cepat.

Setidaknya luka tusuknya menghilang dan menimbulkan kesan luka kecil di lenganya. Namun tidak dengan luka lebam dan lecetnya. Dan hingga malam ini Tao belum sadar.

Dia teringat akan ucapan appanya yang membuat Minseok menangis tadi

" _Tao…human-gennya sudah bisa mendominasi dirinya disaat ia berubah ke animal atau plant-gen"_

" _Itu hal yang bagus lalu mengapa?" ujar Baekhyun._

" _Tapi hanya mendominasi dibagian alam bawah sadar atau pikiran. Itu artinya…animal gennya hampir membunuh human-gen-nya. Itu sebabnya dirinya tidak bisa balik ke normal meski dirinya sudah sadar dan itu juga menyebabkan gen yang lain tidak bisa bekerja dengan baik hingga proses regenarasinya lambat…" ujar Junsu kemudian._

" _Itu artinya…jika kondisi ini terjadi dengan level yang lebih parah, Tao bisa tanpa sadar membunuh dirinya sendiri…" ucapan Minseok berakhir dengan keheningan disusul tangis histerisnya_.

TES

Baekhyun tanpa sadar menangis. Memperhatikan pemuda rapuh ini.

"Hey panda aku tidak menangisi dirimu, ini aku hanya sedang kelilipan saja tahu!" monolog Baekhyun.

Tapi tangisannya makin banyak.

"Hiks…ayo bangun… kita makan bulgogi sama – sama lagi. Dirimu bilang bulgogi yang kubawa merupakan bulgogi favoritmu kan….hiks…ayo bangun dan makan bersama – sama…hiks…"

"…"

"Hey panda! Kali ini dirimu yang harus mentraktirku ya!" ujar Baekhyun ceria dengan senyum lima jarinya yang tidak sinkron dengan air matanya yang mengalir deras.

"Hajima…narangnolja…" ujar Baekhyun parau.

Tes…

Dan airmata Tao membuat Bakhyun membeku.

"Baba…Muqin…" ujar Tao lesu dengan mata yang tertutup rapat.

Baekhyun makin menangis.

Bagaimana bisa semua keadaan sulit ditimpakan pada anak berumur tujuh belas tahun.

…

Kyungsoo benar – benar tidak bisa fokus selama dua hari belakangan ini. Tao belum masuk dan beluk diketahui keberadaanya ditambah lagi masa OSPEK yang membuatnya menjadi 'sasaran empuk' untuk dikerjai.

"Hey Mata pingpong! Jika kau ingin mendapatkan tanda tangan dari semua senat yeoja disini dapatkan dulu tanda tangan Kris" ujar salah satu anggota senat.

Ya saat ini adalah sesi terakhir dari semua rangkaian OSPEK yang ada, yaitu meminta tanda tangan seluruh anggota Senat. Dan yang paling susah mendapatkannya adalah para Koordinator (Ketua, Waketu,Sekre, Bendahara, serta ketua Sekbid masing – masing).

Terutama sang Ketua Senat. Kris Wu.

Dan disinilah ia sekarang di pinggir lapangan dimana Kris dan Chanyeol tengah berteduh sedikit dibawah pantulan sinar matahari. Kris, dari wajahnya tampak terganggu sekali akan kehadiran Kyungsoo apalagi kondisi dahi dan tengkuk belakangnya masih diperban.

"Jadi ada apa Mr. Do?" ujar Kris dingin melihat _nametag_ dari kardus yang Kyungsoo pakai.

"Eung…anno sunbaenim….saya..boleh…meminta tanda tangan…?" gugup Kyungsoo. Tahu sebentar lagi Kris akan meluapkan emosinya pada Kyungsoo. Chanyeol memilih untuk mengambil buku OSPEK milik Kyungsoo dan mentanda – tangani bagian kolom yang tertera 'Park Chan Yeol'.

Iya. Chanyeol tahu, hari ini Kris benar – benar kesal karena para hoobae mereka justru malah seperti pelacur di pinggir jalan yang menawarkan 'jasa' ketimbang memohon meminta tanda tangan.

"Ah, Krisnya sedang tidak bisa diganggu jadi aku saja yang tanda tangani. Cha! Sudah selesai! Ambillah dan pergi dari sini!" ujar Chanyeol sambil mengedipkan matanya lucu. Bukan bermaksud menggoda namun menghibur pemuda kurus bermata pingpong tersebut.

"Nde…khamsahamnida…" ujar Kyungsoo pasrah lalu berjalan pergi.

"Chakaman" cegah Kris.

"Nde…?"

"Dirimu yang kemarin hampir dirampok itu kan?" ujar Kris mengingat wajah Kyungsoo.

"Majjayeo. Waeyo?" jawab Kyungsoo membetulkan.

"Kemarikan bukumu" ujar Kris kemudian dan Kyungsoo menurut saja.

Bukan tanpa alasan.

Dia butuh informasi.

"Bagaimana kondisi temanmu?" tanya Kris memperlambat tanda tangannya.

"Eung…yang kudengar dari polisi. Saudaranya menemukannya bersembunyi ketakutan dan lari hingga ke Gyeongju. Selebihnya aku tidak tahu apapun"

"Kondisinya?"

"Mollayo, sunbaenim" ujar Kyungsoo justru juga mengekspresikan keputusasaan.

"Selesai." Kris menyerahkan buku OSPEK milik Kyungsoo kepada pemiliknya.

"Khamsahamnida" ujar Kyungsoo lalu berlalu pergi.

"Jadi…moodmu sudah membaik?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Bukan…" ujar Kris sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantongnya.

"…yang ada justru bertambah buruk" ujar Kris sambil memperhatikan kotak pil tersebut seksama.

…

Tao merasa sesuatu menimpa tubuhnya kala suara aneh membangunkan tidur panjangnya.

Rupanya itu suara dengkuran Baekhyun, dan beban berat yang menimpa tubuhnya adalah Baekhyun yang tengah menidurkan setengah badannya diatas perut Tao.

Pantas saja berat.

"Hoam~~" ujar Baekhyun terbangun dan memfokuskan penglihatannya

"Dengkuranmu lumayan indah Hyung"

"APPA! MINSEOK HYUNG!" teriak Baekhyun panik kala melihat Tao telah sadar sepenuhnya.

"HENTIKAN KEBIASAANMU BERTERIAK KIM BAEKHYUN!" ujar Junsu, juga berteriak.

 _Like father. Like son_

"Kondisimu sudah membaik?" ujar Junsu sambil membersihkan sisa perban, infus, dan makanan yang Tao makan tadi dan juga memakaikan pakaian tidur untuk Tao.

"Nde. Tubuhku be-regenarasi dengan baik berkat bantuan Samchon. Gomawo" ujar Tao.

"Tao. Dirimu harus bisa melawan masa lalu" ujar Junsu tiba – tiba membuat Tao membeku.

"Human genmu adalah yang paling lemah dari genmu yang lain Tao. Sedangkan dia yang harus memimpin Animal gen dan Plant gen. Hari ini animal gen mu berhasil menguasai tubuhmu dan Human genmu hanya bisa menjadi 'penonton' atas kerusakan yang dibuat oleh animal genmu. Keesokan harinya apalagi Tao-ie? Cara satu – satunya adalah menguatkan human genmu Tao. Ingatlah pada dasarnya dirimu adalah manusia" ucap Junsu sambil mengelus dan mengecup kening Tao dan berlalu pergi.

"Namun pada akhirnya aku adalah seorang makhluk mengerikan bukan…?" monolog Tao lirih.

Entah siapa yang mampu menjawabnya.

…

"Hey kapan lagi dapat mencicipi tubuh semolek Seolhyun atau semontok Hyorin Kris!?" ujar Lay sambil menari liar ditemani para hoobae yeoja yang meminta tanda tangannya dengan 'imbalan' setimpal.

"Makan saja semua. Awas kekenyangan" ujar Kris datar yang ditanggapi Lay dengan menghendikan bahu dan membawa keduanya kedalam kamar khusus didalam PUB tersebut.

Apa aku lupa bilang Kris berada di PUB milik sepupunya Zhoumi? Yah mereka sedang party disini sekaligus menunggu Zhoumi.

Zhoumi adalah salah seorang kimiawan yang mungkin bisa membantu Kris menjelaskan obat yang ia temukan yang Kris yakini adalah milik Tao.

Tapi sampai saat ini baik Tao maupun Zhoumi tidak muncul di depan wajahnya dan ini membuat Kris memutuskan untuk pergi saja dari ruangan pengap dan bau seks seperti ini.

…

Tao duduk dibawah pohon rindang yang tumbuh disebuah danau yang terletak agak jauh dari rumahnya. Tidak usah ditanya, Tao sedang menempelkan telapak tangannya pada kulit kayu yang terkelupas dan kambiumnya mengering hingga tampak subur kembali.

Iya, Tao sedang dalam mode Plant-gennya.

Khusus untuk kali ini hanya matanya saja yang menghijau.

Ketika ia sedih plant-gennya mendominasi

Ketika ia marah animal-gennya mendominasi

Ketika ia bahagia human-gennya mendominasi.

Itu hasil penelitian Minseok terakhir tentang kapan dirinya berubah.

Ia terduduk disana sambil menatap cerminan dirinya di danau.

Tak ada yang berubah kecuali warna mata dan rambutnya.

"Tao…?"

Seketika tubuhnya menegang.

Ini suara yang sama dengan suara yang hampir mengetahui dirinya.

Sang Ketua Senat, Kris.

…

Entah Kris harus merasa bahagia atau tidak, tapi Tao-orang yang ia cari- justru berkeringat dingin dan dengan cepat memakai kupluk miliknya, menunduk, lalu berlalu pergi.

"Tidak secepat itu Mr. Huang" ujar Kris saat menghampiri Tao dan menariknya kembali ke pohon tersebut.

Tubuh Tao berkeringat. Rambutnya hanya baru beberapa bagian atas dan tengah yang kembali menghitam. Selebihnya tidak termasuk matanya. Bisa gawat jika Kris mengetahuinya. Satu – satunya cara menunduk dan menutup mata.

"Aku ingin bertanya pil apa ini? Obat penenang? Atau bahkan mungkin ganja?" ujar Kris.

"ANNIMIDA!" teriak Tao hampir ingin membuka matanya lalu menutupnya kembali rapat – rapat.

Kris hampir tertawa melihat tingkah hoobaenya satu ini.

"Lalu mengapa kau menutup matamu? Ah, supaya tidak ketahuan berbohong ya? Baiklah. Pil ini akan ku bawa ke bidang pemeriksaan" ujar Kris menjahili Tao lalu pura – pura berbalik pergi.

GREP

DEG

DEG

DEG

Ini suara detak jantung keduanya yang sedang berlomba

"Itu bukanlah narkoba. Jeongmal anniyeo…berikan padaku jebal…aku membutuhkannya sekarang"

Kris tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

Yang jelas, Tao memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang, sangat erat. Hingga deru nafas Tao berbenturan di kulit bagian tengkuknya bahkan ia mampu merasakan tubuh Tao terguncang.

Anak ini ketakutan.

Namun justru Kris lebih ketakutan dengan detak jantungnya sendiri dan melepas kedua tangan yang memeluk pinggangnya pelan.

Kris membalikkan tubuhnya, dan anak ini masih menunduk dan menutup matanya rapat – rapat. Tangannya begitu gemetar terlihat dari kepalan tangannya yang bergerak dan kulitnya yang memerah.

dan terasa kontras sekali untuk Kris yang masih memegang lembut tangan Tao.

"Kau membutuhkan pil ini namun tidak mampu meminumnya dengan kedua tanganmu sendiri" sarkas Kris.

"Mianhamnida…" hanya itu yang bisa Tao ucapkan. Dia tidak tahu lagi cara untuk membawa obat itu kembali ketangannya.

Ia memang butuh obat itu sebelum plant-gennya kembali menguasai dirinya lagi.

Kris mengambil pil itu dan mengambil air danau yang ada disana kedalam mulutnya, merengkuh pinggang pemuda yang lebih muda darinya.

'pinggangnya pas direngkuhanku' batin Kris.

Lalu jarinya menelusup diantara surai – surai rambut Tao yang berada di belakang alias tengkuknya.

'rambutnya juga halus'

Dan Kris pun mendorong tengkuk Tao dan membagikan apa yang berada didalam mulutnya.

Melalui ciuman.

Kris menekan pil itu masuk kedalam mulutnya Tao dan memaksa pemuda itu menelan pilnya dan meneguk airnya. Supaya tenggoralan pemuda panda itu tidaklah sakit. Tak lama kemudian Tao sudah dapat normal kembali dan membuka matanya perlahan dan melepaskan ciumannya.

Akhirnya Kris bisa memandang mutiara hitam yang sedari Tao sembunyikan.

Kris sadar mata Tao itu berbahaya.

Lebih tepatnya Tao itu berbahaya .

Karena dia terlalu _adiktif_

"Dirimu harus berterima kasih akan hal ini"

Dan lagi Kris mencium pemuda itu bahkan kali ini disertai lumatan dan gigitan kecil.

Tao? Tangannya bahkan sekarang sudah menggengam bahu Kris dari dari belakang.

Entah kenapa ini terasa begitu nyaman untuk Tao.

Dibawah rindangnya pohon dan sinar rembulan serta alunan gemericik air.

Dua sejoli itu menikmati sebuah keintiman yang lebih hanya karna sebuah ciuman.

 **To Be Countinued**

* * *

 **SILAHKAN BAYANGKAN SENDIRI KRISTAO MOMENTNYA YA.**

 **Yang dapat feelnya. berarti gak sia- sia saya menulis part ini dengan cucuran airmata/? /lebay**

 **DONT FORGET TO FAV FOLLOW AND REVIEW!**


	5. Past & Now

_"_ _Manusia. Satu kata yang definisinya belum jelas sampai sekarang. Cinta. Satu kata yang definisinya terlalu banyak hingga tidak tahu mana yang benar. Cinta dan Manusia adalah hal yang yang sama" –Chanyeol_

 _Seoul, 2008_

 _Minseok dengan segenap hati mencari di perpus segala pehaman tentang DNA dan sejenisnya._

 _Sudah satu tahun semenjak ia menemukan DNA untuk Tao, ia melakukan riset disana – sini namun tidak menemukan jawabannya._

 _Jawaban untuk melengkai 50% yang belum terpenuhi._

 _Ia membenturkan kepalanya di meja perpustakaan sekarang._

 _"_ _Setidaknya makan kue baozi ini seokie-ya" ujar seseorang dengan lantunan suara yang lucu._

 _Teman seperkuliahannya dan teman seangkatannya._

 _Henry Lau._

 _Pemuda penggila kue mocha nomor satu didunia._

 _"_ _Kau tahu Henry. Jika aku menyempurnakan tesis ini. Aku bukan hanya menyelamatkan seorang anak namun beribu – ribu anak" ujar Minseok kalut._

 _Kacamatanya bahkan sudah melorot hingga kebawah._

 _Henry hanya bisa menatap miris temannya tersebut. Di Universitas Seoul ini, sebuah kebanggan dapat masuk kedalam Fakultas Biologi. Fakultas yang mempelajari seluruh ilmu cabang biologi._

 _Dan sebuah kehormatan bagi Henry mempunyai teman yang merupakan seorang asisten dari Professor terkenal._

 _Prof. Huang Yun Ho atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Huang Tae Jun._

 _Seorang scientist terhebat yang dimiliki Negara ginseng ini._

 _Dan selama tiga tahun ini Minseok atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Xiumin ini berjibaku dengan hal – hal berbau mutasi, gen, kromosom, DNA,sel, kromatid, dan faktor genetik lainnya. Karena ini adalah sebuah misi rahasia, Minseok tidak ernah menjelaskan lebih lanjut. Yang Henry tahu,Minseok sedang menggabungkan beberapa gen dari hewan dan tumbuhan._

 _"_ _Hah~aku tidak tahu mau kuapakan paper dan clipping ini" ujar Minseok._

 _"_ _Netral…" ujar Henry kemudian menatap kue mochinya._

 _"_ _Nde?" ujar Minseok?_

 _"_ _Seperti halnya kimia. Aksi dan reaksi. Semua digunakan untuk mentralkan suatu zat atau menciptakan sebuah zat yang baru. Namun intinya sama. Penetralan. Persamaan komposisi" ujar Henry menatap kue mochinya._

 _Minseok ingin menggeplak bocah yang satu ini dengan enkslopedia biologi miliknya yang berisi sembilan ratus halaman tersebut._

 _"_ _Yak. Mochi! Aku tahu dirimu berpacaran dengan anak Kimia tapi bukan berarti-"_

 _"_ _Seokie-ya! Apa kau masih ingat dasar arti kromosom!?" ujar Henry ceria._

 _Anak ini benar – benar!_

 _"_ _Tentu saja aku tahu pabbo! Itu bahkan ada dalam ujian masuk jurusan. Di dalam nukleus, terdapat benang-benang halus yang disebut 'kromatid', apabila terjadi pembelahan sel, maka benang-benang halus itu dipintal membentuk kromosom. Dan pembelahan sel terjadi karena-"_

 _Minseok tercekat._

 _"_ _Karena adanya ketidaksesuaian antara protein dan DNA. Sebagaimana dua komponen penting yang terkandung didalam sebuah kromosom…"_

 _"_ _Itu dia! Seperti halnya kue mochi!" ujar Henry mengambil sebuah kue mochi berwarna coklat._

 _Minseok menyimak._

 _Masa bodoh dengan Henry yang kekanakkan._

 _"_ _Ini adalah Kromatid satu" ujar Henry. Lalu mengambil kue mochi berwarna hijau rasa green tea "Dan ini adalah kromatid dua" ujar Henry lalu mengambil kertas HVS dan meletakkan kedua kue mochi tersebut._

 _"_ _Kau sudah punya keduanya?" ujar Henry. Minseok mengangguk. Ia punya kromosom Manusia dan Hewan._

 _"_ _Apa pengikat kromotid?" ujar Henry._

 _"_ _Sentromer" ujar Minseok. Lalu Henry mengambil kue mochi berwarna putih berasa vanilla dan meletakkannya diantara mochi rasa coklat dan green tea._

 _"_ _Kamu pasti belum punya sentromer bukan?" ujar Henry membuat Minseok takjub._

 _Pemuda kekanak – kanakkan ini luar biasa!_

 _"_ _Bagaimana dirimu bisa tahu?" ujar Minseok._

 _"_ _Sentromer adalah daerah yang tidak mengandung gen. Pada masa pembelahan, sentromer merupakan struktur yang sangat penting, di bagian inilah lengan kromosom (kromatid) saling melekat satu sama lain pada masing-masing bagian kutub pembelahan" ujar Henry lalu menunjuk kertas putih berisi tiga kue tersebut._

 _"_ _Dan satu kromosom memiliki dua lengan. Dan lihat, coklat dan green tea hanya punya satu lengan saja. Untuk itu kau harus menambah satu coklat dan satu green tea" ujar Henry lalu mengambil kue rasa coklat dan diletakan disebelah green tea, dan rasa green tea ditaruh disebelah rasa coklat._

 _Posisinya menjadi. (Coklat-Green tea), Vanilla, (Green tea – Coklat)._

 _"_ _Disinilah nanti terdapat Kinetokor (bagian dari kromosom yang melekat pada sentromer) karena pada masing – masing kromosom terdapat protein dan DNA yang berlawanan meski komposisinya sama yaitu dua coklat dan dua green tea. Dan karna dirimu sudah dapat Kinetokor, maka dirimu sudah punya satu pasang kromosom baru!" ujar Henry menuntaskan acara mari-belajar-bersama-kue-mochi nya._

 _Minseok takjub._

 _"_ _Henry. Neo…DAEBAK!" ujar Minseok teriak lalu memeluk sang raja mochi, sedangkan yang dipeluk hanya tersenyum paksa karena kehabisan nafas akibat dipeluk terlalu erat._

 _Dan mereka dapat teguran dari penjaga perpustakaan akibat terlalu berisik dan ketahuan membawa makanan._

…

Seoul, 2017

Kris memperdalam lumatannya.

Bibir ini terlalu candu untuknya. Lumatan ini kali ini beralih menjadi gigitan dan permainan lidah disana.

"Heumh…"

Oke Kris kau harus segera berhenti, sebelum dirimu 'menerjang' anak ini.

Dan akhirnya Kris melepas ciumannya. Membiarkan pemuda panda ini menghirup nafas sebanyak – banyaknya.

Lalu kemudian canggung menghampiri.

"Itu…aku…berterima kasih karna sudah menolongku" ujar Tao dengan semburat merah yang dengan setia muncul di kedua pipinya.

"Ekhem…ya sama – sama" ujar Yifan canggung.

Tao langsung merebut kotak obat itu.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih. Annyeong" lalu Tao berlari pergi.

Meninggalkan sejuta kebingungan dipikiran Yifan.

Juga menimbulkan erangan frustasi dari Kris.

…

Kris kembali ke PUB.

Dan dihadaannya ada Sehun dan Zhoumi yang tengah berbincang – bincang.

"Jadi bisa kau jelaskan alasan mu, membuat ku menunggu" ujar Zhoumi.

"Jadi bisa kau jelaskan juga mengapa kau datang terlamabat hingga membuat ku pergi dari sini?" sarkas Sehun.

"Dia habis _bermain_ dengan _kue mochinya_ " ujar Sehun menuai kekehan dari Zhoumi dan decihan dari Kris.

"Jadi obat apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" ujar Zhoumi to the point.

Dan bodohnya obat tadi dibawa pergi oleh Tao

"Yang ku tahu sejenis pil. Didalamnya ada cairan bening. Hanya itu"

Zhoumi dan Sehun mengangkat alisnya sebelah.

"Itu sama sekali tidak mendukung" ujar Sehun lalu _tablet_ -nya dan membuka sesuatu dan menyerahkannya pada Kris.

"Itu tugas _paper_ ku. Barangkali pil itu ada dalam beberapa gambar itu" ujar Sehun.

Sehun merupakan mahasiswa jurusan Kimia. Tepatnya Farmasi. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan berbagai jenis obat – obatan. Dan kebetulan tugas papernya kemarin adalah mengelompokkan berbagai jenis obat.

Kris mendesah. Obat itu tidak ada dimanaun bahkan sekalipun dikolom pil bening, pil itu tidak ada.

"Dia begitu bening, sehingga kita bisa melihat gelembung oksigen didalamnya. Apa obat itu jenis seperti itu ada?" ujar Kris menyerah dan menyerahkan tablet itu kepada pemiliknya.

"Mungkin itu sejenis nutrisi untuk otak" ujar Zhoumi menerka - nerka.

Kris pun mencoba mengingat – ingat.

"Dia dalam keadaan panik. Ia bahkan sanggup mengepalkan tangannya hingga memerah dan kukunya memutih. Ia mengeluarkan keringat cukup banyak, pucat. Bahkan bibirnya hampir menjurus putih. Setelah meminum pil itu ia mendadak tenang…" ujar Kris menerawang didengarkan seksama oleh Zhoumi dan Sehun.

"Mungkin memang benar itu pil untuk nutrisi otak. Sejenis obat penenang namun dengan cara merilekskan kerja laju darah ke otak" ujar Zhoumi memberi kesimpulan.

"Kalau kau bertemu dengan jenis orang seperti itu. Pastikan dia tidak boleh banyak pikiran dan kelelahan. Karna orang seperti mudah sekali lelah dan gampang sakit"ujar Sehun mengingatkan.

Kris mengangguk mengerti.

Meskipun ia merasa bahwa itu bukan sekedar obat nutrisi otak biasa.

…

Tao seperti orang gila sekarang.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah,tak henti – hentinya ia tersenyum,tertawa, lalu tiba – tiba merengek malu dan mengusap pipinya yang kemerahan.

"Huang Zi Tao. Kau benar – benar positif menjadi orang gila sekarang"

Mahasiswa Jurusan Biologi, fakultas/peminatan Botani.

Byun Baek Hyun.

Rupanya Tao sudah sampai dirumah sekarang.

…

"Jadi jelaskan pada samchon. Seharian ini kamu pergi kemana?" ujar Junsu mengurut dada-nya sabar.

"Eung…aku hanya mencari angin segar dan sekaligus mencari kotak pil dari samchon yang jatuh" ujar Tao berkilah.

"Baik. Kalau begitu jelaskan bagaimana dirimu terlibat perkelahian dengan preman?" ujar Junsu.

Tao meneguk ludah pasrah.

"Samchon~ini pertama kalinya aku punya teman dan temanku dalam kesulitan aku menolongnya~ dan Samchonie tahu? Preman itu memukuli chinguku…aku kasihan dan berusaha menolongnya…keundae…jadi aku yang dipukuli dan tubuhku tidak bisa mengendalikannya…samchonie~~ mianheyo~~'

Lihat. Lihat. Lihat.

Pemuda panda ini telah tersungkur dibawah sambil menggosok – gosok kedua telapak tangannya. Tidak tanggung – tanggung ia merajuk dan berbicara dengan intonasi imut.

Lihat saja, bibirnya yang ranum itu _pouting_ ketika pelafalan 'U' pada akhir kalimat.

Dan memanggilnya dengan 'Samchonie'dengan ekspresi anak anjing yang hilang.

Atau anak panda yang hilang.

Junsu kalah telah sudah.

"Hah…" ujarnya sambil memijat keningnya. Minseok hanya bisa terkikik karena dia sudah hapal dengan sikap Tao yang satu ini.

Anak itu tahu cara menggunakan _aegyeo_ disaat yang tepat.

"Minta maaflah pada Baekhyun. Ia cemas begitu tahu kau tidak ada dikamar setelah siuman"

Dan mata jahanam itu-menurut Baekhyun- tengah beralih ke arahnya.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu" ujar Baekhyun final. Tidak termakan wajah sayu Tao.

Tao semakin memelaskan wajahnya.

"Anniyeo!" ujar Baekhyun penuh penekanan.

Dan disinilah ia berakhir.

Dikamar Tao. Dan menyuapinya semangkuk bubur hangat.

Setelah Tao menghampirinya dan memegang tangannya dengan lembut ditambah mata berkaca – kaca sambil berkata.

" _Hyeong…"_ dengan penekanan kata 'Yeong'.

Padahal dia biasa dipanggil dengan hyung.

"Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk tidak termakan oleh aegyo mu lagi" desah Baekhyun tidak terima disambut kekehan dari Tao.

Sudah kubilang bukan? Tao itu 'berbahaya'

Dia adalah anak panda yang nakal namun memiliki wajah yang sanggup membuat kita menculiknya dan mengurungnya dirumah.

…

Henry menyusuri universitas ini dengan langkah penuh makna.

Tidak ada lagi pemuda kekanak – kanakkan.

Kali ini yang ada pemuda penuh dengan aura keibuan.

Dengan mata yang menyiratkan 'kelelahan'.

Ini sudah malam hari bahkan menuju tengah malam.

Tapi khusus. Dibangunan ini. Disebuah tempat bertuliskan _'Science Faculty'_.

Masih banyak mahasiswa dan mahasiswi beseliweran.

Fakultas Biologi adalah fakultas dengan berbagai jurusan yang untuk menuntaskannya butuh waktu yang lama apabila riset untuk skripsi mereka tidak lengkap.

Khususnya Jurusan Biologi Murni atau _Biology Departement_. Anda bisa stress menghapal nama latin hewan dan tumbuhan serta bisa jadi gila menghapal segala jenis organ tubuh manusia.

Tetapi dibalik semua itu terdapat banyak kenangan yang membuat pemuda pecinta kue mochi itu tersenyum penuh makna. Ditambah lagi. Jejeran figura angkatan yang terpampang apik di sebuah etalase sepanjang koridor gedung ini. Dan sebuah figura menarik perhatiannya.

 _'_ _64_ _th_ _Biology Departement_ '

 _'_ _Jurusan Biologi angkatan ke-64'_

Sudah sekitar enam tahun itu berlalu namun ketika melihat foto ini Henry bisa merasakan euforianya kala ia melihat sepasang pemuda duduk apik dengan senyum bahagia di barisan kedua bagian tengah.

 _"_ _Hana…dul…set…kimchi!" ujar sang fotografer_

 _"_ _Kimchi!" membuat tiga puluh anak bersama sang dekan dan asistennya yang duduk ditengah barisan pertama, bersorak bersamaan dengan jas wisuda kebanggan serta topi toga yang talinya kini telah berubah arah dan medali serta tabung berwarna biru yang didalamnya berisikan sertifikat kelulusan_

 _Semua tersenyum senang._

"Minseok-ah… _museun il ibnikka?(apa kabar?)_ " ujar Henry gamang.

GREP

Seseorang tengah memeluknya dari belakang.

Henry tidak perlu bertanya siapa orang itu.

Dia sudah hapal dengan wangi milik pemuda oriental ini.

"Urusanmu dengan Kris cepat sekali…?" ujar Henry kini tangannya memeluk tangan yang sedang ada diperutnya ini.

"Ya…karena anak itu hanya meminta menerka beberapa obat saja…" ujar Zhoumi lagi.

"Kau tidak malu dilihat mahasiswa disini?" ujar Henry.

"Dan aku justru lebih bangga lagi jika kau memperlihatkan _tanda cintaku_ " Henry tergelak.

Mereka memang habis melakukan 'adegan panas' sebelum Zhoumi pergi menemui Kris dan Henry memutuskan untuk melihat – lihat sekolah yang telah mempertemukan dirinya dengan orang yang tengah memeluknya sekarang.

"Koala…apa dia baik – baik saja di China sana…?" ujar Henry langsung berubah lesu.

Zhoumi membenci topik ini.

"Dia pasti baik – baik saja, Henry-ya...mengapa kau terus mempertanyakannya" Zhoumi mulai tidak suka.

Ini bukan sepenuhnya salah Henry.

Ini adalah kesalahannya juga.

"Aku…masih…menyimpan banyak kesalahan" ujar Henry lirih. Zhoumi melepaskan pelukannya dan membalik tubuh orang yang sangat ia cintai itu.

"Dengar Henry. Ini bukanlah sepenuhnya kesalahan mu. Ini kesalahanku juga. Tapi apakah dirimu menyesal karena kita melakukan hal itu hanya untuk bisa bersama? Apakah dirimu menyesal karena bisa bersama denganku?" ujar Zhoumi.

Kekesalan miliknya akhirnya terucap jua.

"Aku tidak pernah menyesal Zhoumi…aku hanya sadar bahwa…aku begitu egois karena bahagia diatas penderitaan orang lain" ucap Henry lalu berbalik memandang figura tersebut.

Zhoumi menghela nafas.

Sampai kapanpun Zhoumi tidak bisa menutup lubang dihati pemuda mochi ini.

 _"_ _Saem! Khamsahamnida telah membingbing kami!~" ujar ketiga puluh anak itu serentak sang dekan dan wakilnya hanya bisa terkekeh._

 _"_ _Keurae. Jika kalian merasa berterima kasih. Jadilah orang yang berguna bagi Negara ini!" ujar sang dekan_

 _"_ _Baba…?" ucapan seorang anak kecil mengalihkan suasana haru biru itu._

 _Semuanya memandang kearah seorang pemuda dengan jelana jeans, kemeja putih dibalut rompi rajut tanpa lengan berwarna abu – abu._

 _"_ _Ah kemari…" ujar sang Dekan membuat kebingungan anak didiknya._

 _"_ _Seokie-ya…itu anak yang kau bilang itu…?" ujar Henry berbisik ria._

 _"_ _Nde. Dia orangnya" ujar Minseok. Henry bisa melihat senyum kebanggan sekaligus kebahagiaan ketika Minseok melihat anak itu._

 _"_ _Yeoreobun. Perkenalkan. Dia Tao. Huang Zi Tao, putraku" ujar sang Dekan yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Prof. Huang Tae Jun._

 _"_ _Prof. giliran jurusan Bioteknik yang berfoto" ujar seorang mahasiswa._

 _"_ _Ah. Xiumin. Tolong kau jaga anak ini dulu" ujar sang Dekan lalu pergi ketika Minseok mengambil selangkah maju mengenggam tangan bocah berumur sepuluh tahun itu._

 _"_ _Hello baby panda. Aku Henry, dan aku akan mengajarkanmu tentang teori mochi yang bisa membuat hyungmu ini lulus!" ujar Henry semangat._

 _Sedangkan anak lainnya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya._

 _'_ _Teori Mochi' adalah teori buatan Henry dimana segala ilmu pengetahuan dihubungkan dengan kue kesayangan pemuda itu. Dan anak – anak seangkatan sudah hapal itu_

 _Dan Tao tertawa polos karena mendengar nama teori yang lucu itu._

 _Henry tersenyum._

 _Anak manis ini memang poros kebahagiaan sahabatnya._

 **To Be Countinued**

* * *

 **Annyeong~~~**

 **Akhirnya update juga.**

 **Buat yang bingung dengan adegan foto kimchi/? di Korea ketika foto tersenyum menunjukkan gigi mereka akan mengatakan 'Kimchi~' karena menurut mereka ketika melafalkan 'chi' bentuk senyum mereka akan sempurna seperti senyum gigi pepsodent.**

 **dan yap! Dekan adalah ketua Fakultas yang menaungi jurusan di fakultas tersebut dan...**

 **akan ada intrik seru nantinya.**

 **so, don't forget to Review,Fav, and Follow!**


	6. Behind The Truth

" _Untuk berada disampingnya, akan ku lakukan apapun. Apapun. Sekalipun harus menjadi egois dan pemeran antagonis. Karena 'Cinta itu buta' bukan?" – Zhoumi_

…

Kali ini Tao sudah masuk kuliah. Kyungsoo menyapanya dengan begitu histeris. Bahagia dan sedih disaat yang bersamaan. Ia meminta maaf sekaligus berterima kasih, Krystal masih dengan _drama queen_ -nya yang membuat mereka berakhir di meja kantin.

 _Fyi,_ tadi ia berangkat bersama Baekhyun dan Minseok karena mereka punya jadwal yang sama. Lebih tepatnya dipaksa untuk disamakan. Jam pertama Tao adalah pukul sepuluh pagi sedangkan Minseok mulai mengajar pukul tujuh pagi dan jam pertama Baekhyun jam delapan pagi. Baekhyun sudah mengeluarkan ultimatum bahwa Tao tidak boleh berangkat dan pergi kuliah sendiri lagi.

Dan sayangnya paman dan hyungnya juga setuju serta aegyo kurang ampuh tadi pagi.

Tao pun terpaksa mengiyakan.

"Oh ya Tao. Sudah ambil formulir klub belum?" tanya Kyungsoo begitu duduk dan Krystal yang tengah kabur memesan makanan.

"Formulir klub?" tanya Tao bingung. Kyungsoo pun meringis karena betapa bodohnya dia lalu menyerahkan selembar kertas formulir.

Kyungsoo pun menjelaskan bahwa murid disini wajib mengikuti aktivitias diluar pembelajaran yaitu klub atau bahasa anak SMA dulu ekskul. Minimal mengambil dua ekskul. Satu ekskul wajib dan satu ekskul bebas. Yang dimaksud ekskul/klub wajib ialah Klub yang dinaungi oleh Fakultasnya masing – masing, dan klub bebas diluar naungan fakultasnya. Berhubung fakultas yang dipilih oleh Tao adalah _Art & Culture_, maka klub yang bernaung didalamnya adalah paduan suara, band, _traditional_ music, teater, komunitas penulis, tari, dance, _fashion gallery_ , dan _art & painting gallery_. Tao diwajibkan memilih salah satu dari antara klub tersebut lalu memilih satu klub diluar naungan fakultas yang ia masuki.

Tao hanya baru menulis biodata pribadinya dan belum menceklis apapun dalam kolom pemilihan klub. Disaat dirinya tengah bingung. Krystal datang sambil membawa _pancake_ , burger, dan salad. Minuman mereka pun jus alpukat, strawberi, dan tomat. Krystal langsung mengambil alih salad dan tomat dengan alasan dalam program diet rutin. Kedua pemuda itu menghela nafas dan Tao memilih untuk meminum jus alpukat dahulu sambil memotong kecil – kecil pancake miliknya.

Hari ini mereka mendapat jadwal mata kuliah yang hampir sama. Jam pertama tentang Literature Avans, Jam kedua tentang music lalu istirahat. Jam ketiga tentang pendalaman jurusan literature (sedangkan Kyungsoo masuk di pendalaman music dan Krystal yang mendapat mata kuliah umum musik tradisional), jam keempat Kyungsoo dan Tao satu kelas lagi di mata kuliah seni teatrikal sedangkan Krystal masuk di mata kuliahnya yaitu pendalaman akting setelah itu istirahat terakhir, lalu selanjutnya mata kuliah terakhir yaitu hiburan tradisional pada masa dinasti Joseon dan Goryeo. Dan jadwal ini berlaku sampai seminggu.

"Jadi, kau sudah memutuskan mau masuk klub mana?" ujar Krystal setelah menghabiskan saladnya tersebut.

"Mungkin _Chrome Opera_ (Teater) menjadi pilihanku atau _Handwriting Community_ (Komunitas penulis). Aku tidak punya bakat dalam seni suara atau musik" ujar Tao sambil tengah santai memakan pancake tiga lapis yang disirami saus madu.

Ah, enaknya.

"Ah kalau begitu kau masuk Chrome Opera saja. Biar bareng Krystal" ujar Kyungsoo menyerukan idenya. Burger berukuran medium itu sudah berpindah ke perutnya sekarang.

"Ya. Itu juga ide yang bagus" ujar Krystal menimpali sambil menyeruput jus tomatnya.

"Hyung sendiri bagaimaina?" ujar Tao sambil menghabiskan pancake terakhirnya.

"Aku ikut _Avenue Choir_ (Paduan Suara) dan _Ambassador Journalism_ (Jurnalis)" ujar Kyungsoo tengah menghabiskan jus strawberi miliknya.

"Mungkin aku juga ikut Ambassador Journalism juga" ujar Tao lalu mencetang kolom Chrome Opera dan Ambassador Journalism sebagai pilihannya. Nantinya mereka akan memberikan formulirnya pada Anggota Senat yang mengurus masalah pengorganisasian. Krystal sendiri memilih _Woods Club_ (Pecinta Alam) sebagai klub bebasnya. Krystal berkata karena itu klub bebas yang sama dengan kakaknya, dan lagi disana banyak cowok – cowok _good looking_ yang bisa dia incar dan juga katanya ingin menaikkan popularitas Jung Sisters sebagai _queen_ di Sekolah. Baik Kyungsoo dan Tao hanya geleng – geleng kepala dan memilih sibuk sendiri.

"Yak! Kalian tidak mendengarkan aku eoh!?" ujar Krystal cemberut. Baik Kyungsoo dan Tao hanya mengangkat bahu acuh tak acuh.

"Oh ya. Kudengar di Fakultas Biologi ada dosen baru loh" ujar Krystal.

Kalian tidak usah kaget. Krystal memangnya biang gossip.

"Lalu? Dosen tersebut mau kau gebet juga?" dengus Kyungsoo.

"Katanya dosen muda dan lumayan tampan sih. Tapi daripada tampan dia lebih ke cute, namanya Kim Min Seok. Kudengar dahulu dia adalah salah satu asisten professor yang _unknown_ " ujar Krystal.

Tao membisu. Seingatnya ayahnya lumayan terkenal dahulu dan sangat tidak mungkin untuk dikategorikan sebagai 'unknown'

Apalagi untuk seorang yang telah berjasa menyembuhkan lima ribu orang lebih dan hanya bisa tenggelam dalam kurun waktu dua tahun.

Sangat mustahil.

"Mana ada professor yang unknown pabbo, setidaknya pasti ada segelintir berita tentangnya" ujar Kyungsoo

"Tapi begitulah kenyataannya. Mungkin hanya segelintir orang yang tahu seperti keluarganya atau orang – orang terdekatnya. Nyatanya dalam sekejap Proffesor tersebut seakan hilang dari peradaban atau sengaja dihilangkan mungkin? Toh buktinya banyak yang ingin merekrut Kim Min Seok itu karena pernah bekerja dengan professor tersebut"

Tao termenung.

Memang benar kematian ayahnya tidak dapat di prediksi dan berita tentang dirinya juga tidak ada.

"Bagaimana dengan anaknya?" tanya Tao pada Krystal.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Namun dulu sewaktu eonni masih di New York headline berita waktu itu menceritakan kondisi anaknya yang dirahasiakan. Hanya itu" ujar Krystal.

"Mungkin ada intrik politik didalamnya" ujar Kyungsoo asal.

Tao menimbang – nimbang sambil mengingat – ingat.

" _Baba! Baba!" ujar Tao yang berteriak sambil menggedor – gedor pintu. Dia menangis ketakutan rumahnya menjadi serba merah hingga sebuah ledakan yang membuat Tao terlempar jauh kedalam membuatnya pingsan._

Tao menghela nafas. Krystal dan Kyungsoo memandang Tao aneh.

"Kurasa aku harus pergi sebentar" ujar Tao.

"Yak mau kemana?" teriak Krystal namun dianggap angina lalu.

…

Dan disinilah dia sekarang. Di perpustakaan besar Universitas Seoul. Bukan tanpa alasan. Ia kemari untuk mencari sesuatu. Di perpustakaan universitas disediakan beberapa unit computer untuk memfasilitasi mahasiswa dalam mencari riset – riset atau tesis buatan mahasiswa atau dosen terdahulu juga digunakan sebagai database universitas.

Tao ingat dulu bahwa ayahnya pernah mengajar disini. Dan ia yakin pasti arsip ayahnya ada yang tertinggal disini.

"Maaf, apakah saya bisa menggunakan salah satu unit computer disini?" ujar Tao pada penjaga perpustakaan.

"Ah, tentu saja berikan namamu beserta fakultas dan jurusannya"

"Huang Zi Tao. Fakultas Art & Culture jurusan Literature" lalu orang tersebut mengetikkan namanya.

 _Access denied_

Sang penjaga perpustakaan tadi tercenung dan Tao yang kebingungan.

"Waeyo?" ujar Tao.

"Chakamman… Tao-shi" ujar perempuan itu lalu menelpon seseorang.

…

"Nde….nde… arraseo-yeo" ujar seorang perempuan tomboy menggunakan jas lalu mematikan sambungan teleponnya dan berjalan kearah sebuah pintu bertuliskan _'Chancellor Room'_ dan mengetuknya.

"Masuk" ujar seorang pemuda berwajah sedikit oriental yang tengah berdiri didekat jendela sambil membaca bukunya.

"Tuan Hibiki. 'Anak ' itu telah berada disini" ujar perempuan tadi yang diperkirakan adalah sekretarisnya.

Sedangkan orang yang bernama Hibiki itu tadi menutup bukunya lalu duduk di depan meja kerjanya dan buku tadi ia letakkan diatas meja.

"Apa kau yakin dia adalah anak dari Prof. Huang Tae Jun"

"Menurut pengakuan penjaga perpustakaan anak itu bermarga Huang-"

"Huang tidak bisa dijadikan sebagai alasan, Amber-ya"

"Namanya Huang Zi Tao. Laki – laki" ujar perempuan bernama Amber tadi.

Hibiki tersenyum.

"Bawa dia kemari. Kita harus memberikan _'greeting'_ yang baik bukan?" ujar laki – laki bernama Hibiki itu tadi dan menatap sampul buku yang ia baca tadi.

' _Hipotesis Fungsi & Penawar MCM-01'_

' _Ditulis oleh : Prof. Huang Tae Jun'_

…

"Nde? Ke ruang rektor?" ujar Tao kaget.

"Iya anda di panggil ke ruang rektor sebentar, tidak apa kan?"

Tao merasa ada yang ganjil.

Dia kesini hanya meminjam satu unit computer namun berujung panggilan dirinya ke ruang rektor. Apa dia melakukan sebuah kejahatan?

Ia pun tak tahu namun disinilah dirinya sekarang. Di depan pintu ruang rektor dan disambut oleh seorang laki – laki atau mungkin perempuan berjas.

"Mari masuk Tuan Huang. Prof. Hibiki sudah menunggu anda"

Tao pun masuk kedalam ruangan megah penuh buku tersebut dan duduk di sofa tamu. Tak lamakemudian rak buku itu terbelah dua dan memunculkan seseorang.

Mungkin itu ruang rahasianya.

Dihadapannya seorang laki – laki berwajah sedikit oriental atau mungkin tidak. Dari yang Tao dengar dari perempuan berjas tadi, bahwa nama orang ini Hibiki. Kalau Tao tidak salah tebak ia pasti orang Jepang.

Namun siapapun orang ini, Tao tidak merasa nyaman.

"Annyeong Haseyo. Chounen Huang Zi Tao imnida. Bangeupsemnida Hibiki-saem" ujar Tao berdiri lalu memberi salam serta membungkuk hormat.

"Aigoo…aigoo… gweanchana…gweanchana… _cha_ (ayo) _anja_ (duduk)" ujar Prof. Hibiki lalu Tao pun kembali duduk di sofa tamu tersebut dan Hibiki duduk berhadapan dengannya.

Entah mengapa Tao tidak menyukai atmosfir ini.

"Maaf saem. Kalau boleh tahu maksud dan tujuan saem membawa saya kemari itu apa?" ujar Tao bertanya dengan sopan sementara yang ditanya hanya tertawa renyah.

Jenis tawa yang tidak bersahabat.

"Aigoo~ Amber-ya, lihat. Dia mirip sekali dengan appanya. Sopan, murah senyum, dan to the point serta tidak bertele – tele… aigoo~ aigoo~" ujar Prof. Hibiki meminta pendapat dari perempuan yang ternyata bernama Amber tadi.

"Nde. _Dari_ (Tuan), dia mirip dengan Prof. Huang Tae Jun" ujar Amber dn kini giliran Tao yang terkaget – kaget.

Dan Hibiki yan menyadari itu hanya tersenyum culas.

"Ayahmu adalah professor terbaik dan terhebat yang pernah ada. Tidak ada satupun yang pernah berhasil mengalahkan hipotesisnya ataupun teorinya. Masa depan Negara ini dan Dunia yang pernah 'dijamah' oleh tangannya. Dia adalah seorang ilmuwan yang luar biasa"

Tao mengiyakan dalam hati.

"Tapi ayahmu diduga menyalah gunakan kepintarannya. Ia membunuh orang untuk menciptakan MCM-01. Obat yang telah menyelematkan lima ribu orang lebih. Asosiasi Ilmuwan di dunia telah memberi perintah untuk penangkapan dirinya atas tuduhan penyelewengan hak dan kewajiban, namun sebelum ia ditangkap. Rumahmu telah menjadi abu dan ayahmu meninggal akibat kecelakaan lab yang membuat rumahmu terbakar"

Bohong.

Ayahnya bukanlah seorang penggila ilmu pengetahuan ataupun hamba uang. Ayahnya adalah ayah yang terbaik di dunia.

"Bagaimana mungkin? Baba bukanlah orang-" ucapan Tao terputus kala Prof. Hibiki meletakkan sebuah buku.

' _Hipotesis Fungsi & Penawar MCM-01'_

' _Ditulis oleh : Prof. Huang Tae Jun'_

"Ini…"

"Ya. Ini buku terakhir milik ayahmu yang sempat kami selamatkan. Didalamnya juga tidak bisa meringankan tuduhan atas ayahmu namun justru malah memberatkannya. Disini tertulis bahwa dibutuhkannya wadah untuk menampung darah tersebut agar bisa bertambah dan bekerja secara optimal. Wadah yang dimaksud adalah tubuh manusia"

Tao tercengang.

"Nde…?"

"Artinya, ayahmu juga telah mencelakai lima ribu orang lebih yang terkontaminasi oleh obat ini"

"Tapi saem, orang – orang tersebut semuanya dalam keadaan sehat"

"Dan untuk itu maka obat ini illegal Tao-ya. Ayahmu tidak memberikan asal usul yang jelas mengenai bahan dan komposisi obat ini. Tahu – tahu semua orang yang mendapatkan cairan tersebut seperti terlahir kembali. ini adalah bemtuk 'halus' dari cloning"

"Bagaimana bisa tindakan menyelamatkan nyawa dinamakan clo-"

"Dan atas segala pertimbangan. Melihat bahwa dirinya telah berjasa dan mempunyai satu anak tunggal, maka menuruut keputusan Dewan Asosiasi Ilmuwan didunia menyatakan bahwa Ayah-mu dihapuskan dari sejarah. Secara diam – diam para dewan Asosiasi Ilmuwan dari berbagai Negara pulang ke Negaranya masing – masing lalu secara tersembunyi menghapus semua berita,liputan, foto dan hal – hal lainnya termasuk saya"

"Anda melakukannya juga…?" ujar Tao bergetar.

"Benar. Namun karna saya adalah kawan lama dari ayahmu, maka file di universitas ini yang tidak saya hapus namun accessnya saya batasi. Untuk semua mahasiswa yang bermarga Huang harus diverifikasi apakah punya garis kekeluargaan dengan Prof. Huang Tae Jun. Dan melihatmu anak satu – satunya yang ternyata menempa Ilmu disini membuat saya akan memberikan file aslinya dan akan menghapus yang ada di database Universitas" ujar Prof. Hibiki memberi sinyal pada Amber untuk menaruh sebuah amplop coklat usang. Tao menyentuhnya dan dia masih bisa merasakan sentuhan tangan ayahnya.

Setetes air mata lolos dari pelupuk matanya.

"Ini hak-mu sekarang Tao. Ambilah, pasti menyakitkan dirimu tidak punya kenangan sama sekali tentang ayahmu" ujar Hibiki beralih duduk disampingnya dan memberi tepukkan semangat.

Atau mungkin prihatin.

"Khamsahamnida telah membantu baba. Saya permisi dulu" ujar Tao membungkuk lalu membawa amplop coklat itu dan buku hipotesis ayahnya dan beranjak pergi dari ruangan rektor tersebut.

"Melihat dari reaksi-nya sepertinya ia tidak tahu apapun, Dari" ujar Amber masih menatap Tuannya yang masih melihat bekas tempat Tao duduki tadi.

"Yah… sepertinya benar apa yang dikatakan Shin saat pembelaan waktu itu bahwa pada saat kebakaran itu, Tao tengah tertidur dikamarnya jadi ia tak tahu apapun…" ujar Hibiki lalu berdiri dan menuju meja kerjanya lalu menyesap wine mahal miliknya.

"Jadi mesti saya 'bereskan' anak itu atau biarkan saja?" ujar Amber.

"Biarkan dia hidup. Saya punya feeling bahwa anak itu pasti kunci dari MCM-01" ujar Hibiki lalu meminum santai wine-nya.

"Tapi tidak apa memberikannya amplop dan buku tersebut?"

"Semua yang ada di bawanya telah menjadi tesis milikku, jadi untuk apa menyimpan 'aslinya' bukan?" ujar Hibiki lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Amber.

"Saya akan membereskan database universitas" ujar Amber lalu pergi ketika Tuannya telah duduk di kursi kerjanya dan menatap jalanan dari jendela kantornya.

" _Maka dengan ini para dewan memutuskan hukuman yang setimpal atas perbuatan Prof. Huang Tae Jun adalah menghapus dirinya dari riwayat sejarah dan anaknya harus mengabdi pada Asosiasi Ilmuwan seumur hidupnya"_

 _Junsu yang menjadi perwakilan atas Proffesornya tak bisa berkutik._

" _Tolong ringankan hukuman itu Ketua. Bagaimanapun penghapusan riwayat sejarah sudah merupakan hukuman terberat tolong jangan limpahkan lagi pada anaknya" Hibiki mencoba membela._

 _Junsu hanya terdiam, dia belum mendapat kesempatan untuk berbicara._

 _Atau mungkin tidak._

 _Ia akan tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini._

" _Kalau begitu harus ada yang bertanggung jawab atas semua tesis dan penelitian Tae Jun. agar nama anaknya bersih"_

" _Saya bersedia bertanggung jawab atas semuanya Ketua. Semuanya" ujar Hibiki dengan muka yang tampak khawatir._

 _Atau mungkin dibuat – buat._

 _Hibiki._

 _Prof. Hibiki yang terhormat menjadi 'penyelamat' untuk putra sahabat karibnya._

 _Sekaligus sebagai 'Iblis berwujud malaikat' untuk kehidupan putra sahabatnya._

" _Bagaimana Dr. Kim Shin?"_

" _Saat ini hak paten teori milik Prof. Tae Jun bukanlah hal yang penting lagi. Kami hanya bisa meminta belas kasihan untuk putranya yang masih kecil. Huang Zi Tao"_

 _Senyum kemenangan terpatri diwajah Hibiki._

"Huang. Zi. Tao…" ujar Hibiki masih menatap kebawah kearah hilir mudik jalanan.

"Rambut selegam malam, mata sedalam jelaga, hidung semungil embun, dan bibir semerah buah ceri… menarik" ujar Hibiki tersenyum kembali lalu memandang kearah figura besar dimana dibawahnya tertulis.

 _Asosiasi Ilmuwan Tingkat Dunia periode 2010-2015_

Dan salah satunya yang berdiri disamping Hibiki. Yang tersenyum sambil tangan kanannya dikepal dan disejajarkan setinggi wajah membentuk simbol 'semangat'

Dengan nametag 'Huang Tae Jun' di jas putihnya.

"Yunho-ya… anakmu tumbuh secantik ibunya… bagaimana ini? Aku bisa jatuh hati padanya?" ujar Hibiki berbicara sendiri sambil menatap figura tersebut lalu kembali tertawa renyah.

Jenis tawa yang mengerikan kali ini.

 **To Be Countinued**

* * *

 **Woah semakin kesini beberapa teka - teki semakin terkuak wkwkwk**

 **Ada yang bisa menebak teka tekinya? :v**


	7. Betrayal

" _Bahagia diatas penderitaan orang lain… bukankah rasanya seperti kita bahagia karena sebuah kebohongan meski kita tahu yang sejujurnya namun berpura – pura tidak tahu atau bahkan tak mau tahu?" – Henry_

* * *

 _Seoul, 2015_

 _Chanyeol tidak bisa lebih bahagia daripada ini._

 _Sepucuk surat dengan amplop bertuliskan "University of Seoul" membuat Chanyeol kegirangan setengah mati._

 _Terlebih lagi isinya adalah bahwa ia diterima di universitas bergengsi tersebut. Dan yang paling terpenting…_

 _Ia bisa bertemu dengan kekasih hatinya…_

…

" _Chanyeol-ah…aku hamil" ujar wanita itu sesegukkan._

 _Chanyeol terdiam sesaat_

" _Siapa ayahnya…?"_

" _Aku…tidak tahu…hiks…"_

 _Sejak SMP, Chanyeol terkenal begitu culun dan introvert satu – satunya teman dan juga sekaligus kekasihnya ialah hanya wanita ini sebelum sang pujaan hati terpaksa pindah ke Seoul dikarenakan kepindahan tugas ayahnya saat mereka naik kelas tiga SMP. Menjalani hubungan jarak jauh selama empat tahun membuat Chanyeol tak tahu bahwa wanita idamannya ini berubah menjadi wanita liar dengan 'meniduri' siapapun di anggota bandnya._

" _Aku hanya tahu…bahwa hanya Jaeguk yang 'meniduri'ku saat kami tidak pakai pengaman karena dibawah kendali mabuk hiks…sekarang begitu tau aku hamil justru malah aku dikeluarkan dari band. Masa depanku hancur sudah Chanyeol-ah…hiks…"_

 _Tapi…tetap saja…_

 _Sekalipun orang yang kau cintai menoreh luka dalam, kau tak akan pernah bisa melihatnya menangis._

" _Tinggallah bersamaku sampai anak itu lahir setelah itu kau bisa memulai hidup baru dengan mengikuti tes masuk universitas tahun depan. Aku akan membiayaimu sampai anak itu lahir…"_

" _Maksudmu…?"_

" _Aku akan menganggkatnya sebagai anakku."_

 _Dan semenjak saat itu Chanyeol telah berubah._

 _Dia bukan lagi si culun introvert._

 _Dia yang sekarang adalah sang musisi cassanova_

 _Tapi siapa yang tahu bahwa 'didalamnya' masih menyimpan Chanyeol yang lama?_

…

Seoul, 2017

Chanyeol kembali tak dapat tidur.

Ia sudah menulis banyak lirik lagu dan mengejarkan tugas dari dosen, seharusnya ia dapat tidur nyenyak.

Nyatanya tidak.

Berbanding terbalik dengan seorang batita laki – laki berumur hampir dua tahun yang tertidur nyenyak dikasurnya.

"Kau pasti dapat tidur dengan nyenyak karena kau tahu bahwa semua orang mencintaimu…" monolog Chanyeol mengelus kepala sang anak. Kejadian itu sudah lama berlalu namun itu masih menjadi mimpi buruk bagi Chanyeol.

Syukurlah bahwa anak ini tidak mengambil gen ibu atau ayah kandungnya sama sekali. Anehnya, anak ini punya telinga yang sama dengan Chanyeol seiring saat ia tumbuh. Chanyeol bahkan sengaja tidak memberikan nama untuk anak ini.

"Biar 'ibumu' kelak yang memberi nama"

Siapa sangka sebuah celetukan mengenai "Ikatan darah bukanlah yang paling kuat, melainkan ikatan batin" benar adanya?

…

"Hyung, daftar belanjaannya panjang sekali!" ujar Tao mengeluh ketika mengambil trolley.

"Kita bahkan baru hanya mengambil trolley Tao, sebentar lagi memasuki musim dingin jadi harus full dalam mengisi kulkas" ujar Baekhyun jutek sambil mendorong trolley milik Tao membuat tubuh Tao terdorong kebelakang.

"Yak hyung!" ujar Tao kesal tanpa memperhatikan ada benda yang jatuh dari saku jaketnya.

Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak ingin pergi kemana – mana tapi sang ayah tercinta memaksanya untuk mengajak Tao berbelanja karena alasan mood Tao yang kelihatan buruk akhir – akhir ini.

Kenapa mood anak ini buruk banget sih?

"Kau pergilah kebagian daging dan pesan beberapa daging aku akan ke bagian sayur dan buah" ujar Baekhyun mengambil trolley untuk dirinya bawa.

"Oh! Chanyeol sunbae?"

Seruan Tao membuat Baekhyun reflek berbalik

Ada Chanyeol.

Dengan seorang anak kecil digendongannya.

…

Terima kasih untuk Tao yang menawarkan jasa 'menolong' dengan membiarkan Baekhyun membantu Chanyeol berbelanja untuk sementara.

Dengan kata lain, Baekhyun menjadi jasa tukang gendong untuk anak yang dibawa oleh Chanyeol tadi sementara Chanyeol sibuk berbelanja dan mendorong trolley.

'AWAS KAU HUANG ZI TAO' innernya dalam hati. Baekhyun yakin semenjak Tao tahu bahwa Baekhyun ada _feeling_ dengan Chanyeol, sepertinya tiap ada kesempatan anak panda itu akan mengerjainya. Sayangnya Baekhyun tidak akan kuat melihat yang imut – imut.

Apalagi anak ini terlampau imut dengan memandangnya tanpa berkedip di gendongannya.

" _Ih pasangan gay ya?"_

" _Kudengar beberapa panti asuhan sudah ada yang mengizinkan pasangan gay mengadopsi anak lo…"_

" _Mereka terlihat serasi"_

" _Seperti seorang suami yang menemani istrinya berbelanja karena kerepotan mengasuh anak"_

" _Apa gak kasihan sama anaknya gak punya ibu? Masa cuman ada dua ayah?"_

DEG

Entah kenapa ucapan yang terakhir itu sedikit menganggu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Dan Baekhyun tahu benar bahwa Chanyeol sangat amat terganggu.

"Sunbae…kalau mau biar aku yang belanjakan barang sunbae, sunbae bisa menunggu-"

"Jangan pedulikan omongan orang Baekhyun-ah. Hanya tolong jaga putraku saja dulu"

'Putraku'.

Satu kata itu sedikit menyakitkan untuk Baekhyun. Entah mengapa.

…

Keheningan menyapa keduanya.

Baekhyun hanya bisa terdiam memfokuskan diri terhadap anak yang duduk dipangkuannya yang tengah bermain dengan cakenya.

Chanyeol tahu. Banyak pertanyaan yang berada di benak Baekhyun, namun bersyukur pemuda yang katanya terkenal dengan 'kecerewetannya' itu tampak diam dan hanya mengurus anaknya saja.

Bukankah orang yang cerewet adalah orang yang paling ingin tahu?

"Jadi siapa namamu tadi?"

"Byun Baek Hyun sunbae"

"Ah iya, Baekhyun-ah. Hari ini hari yang cerah bukan? Hahaha aku tak tahu kita bisa bertemu tadi" ujar Chanyeol sedikit beramah – tamah yang dibalas dengan senyuman tipis Baekhyun. Namun senyumnya luntur kala sang anak tak sengaja menjatuhkan teh Baekhyun. Beruntung tidak ada baju yang basah, Chanyeol segera memanggil pelayan dan ingin mengambil sang anak dari pangkuan Baekhyun.

Dan yang tak disangka – sangka.

Sang anak menangis layaknya ia tidak ingin berpisah dengan ibunya.

…

Tao harus menyesal atau tidak membantu Baekhyun dekat dengan Chanyeol tadi.

Yang jelas, ia berada dalam posisi yang tidak nyaman begitu melihat sang rektor ada disini.

Prof. Hibiki

"Apa kau belanja untuk menyetok makanan Tao?" ujar sang Proffesor tersebut.

Awalnya mood Tao sudah kembali membaik tadi, tapi setelah bertemu dengan Proffesor ini membuat mood Tao memburuk kembali.

Tao yakin benar bahwa ayahnya tak seperti yang dikatakan oleh orang ini.

"Nde, _gyosu-nim_ (professor). Berhubung sudah memasuki musim salju, saya ingin menyetok beberapa bahan makanan" ujar Tao berusaha untuk sopan.

"Ah, bagus sekali. Kebetulan aku tidak tahu harus belanja apa karena biasa yang berbelanja adalah Amber, berhubung Amber ada tugas khusus dan mengingat bahwa akan ada badai salju beberapa hari kedepan mau tidak mau aku yang harus belanja. Bagaimana kalau kau membantuku berbelanja?"

"Jika gyosu yang meminta saya tidak bisa menolak"

"Baiklah kalau begitu"

Dua trolley milik Tao, penuh dengan daging, sayur, buah, beberapa bumbu masak seperti kecap dan saus serta rempah – rempah untuk bumbu masakan. Tidak lupa dengan membeli penghangat ruangan untuk kamarnya dan Minseok karena hanya dua kamar itu yang belum dipasang penghangat ruangan. Tao juga membeli beberapa cemilan seperti snack, susu, dan jus atau yoghurt yang sudah dikemas. Terutama susu strawberry untuk sang sepupu. Ia juga membeli teh hijau dan teh jahe untuk Junsu dan Minseok. Serta empat pasang sendal hangat untuk dirumah juga kaus kaki dan peralatan mandi seperti shampoo, sabun, pasta gigi, dan yang terakhir pembersih wajah.

Trolley milik Hibiki hanya diisi oleh beberapa Set-A _hanwoo_ (Korean beef) dan beberapa jenis _Wine_ dan bir. Ia juga tidak banyak menyetok bahan makanan selain dari susu dan kopi instan serta beberapa vitamin. Selebihnya hanyalah beberapa peralatan rumah.

Tao juga enggan berbicara selain jika sang professor menanyakan pendapatnya atau meminta saran. Selebihnya ia hanya terdiam sampai di kasir sang professor membayar barang belanjaannya.

"Annimida gyosu-nim, saya bisa bayar belanjaan saya sendiri"

"Ey~ gweanchana anggap saja ini untuk membalas jasamu"

"Tapi…ini berlebihan…"

"Kalau begitu…"

"…ingin menemaniku meminum secangkir kopi?"

…

Suasana kembali canggung. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sama – sama dan kebingungan atas ulah putra Chanyeol ini.

Atau, 'Putra Mereka'?

Karena tadi sang anak menangis terpaksa Chanyeol memberikan kembali kedalam gendongan Baekhyun, dan seketika anak itu berhenti menangis. Sang pelayan yang membersihkan meja serta pelanggan yang lain terkekeh geli dengan situasi mereka berdua itu tadi. Karena tampak seperti sang anak yang tidak ingin digendong oleh ayahnya karena ingin digendong oleh ibunya. Membuat suasana dikeduanya kian dingin.

Chanyeol yang berfikir bahwa Baekhyun tidak nyaman akan kehadiran ia dan putranya, apalagi ia yang sedari tadi dianggap ibu oleh orang lain. Karena bagaimanapun juga ia seorang 'laki-laki'.

Dan Baekhyun yang berfikir bahwa alangkah sangat bahagianya ia apabila bahwa anak manis yang ada dalam pangkuannya ini adalah 'anaknya' dan ia adalah 'isteri' dari 'sang ayah anak' tersebut.

Sayangnya itu hanya mimpi. Ia bahkan tidak berani untuk sekedar mengirim surat cinta yang biasa fans Chanyeol lakukan. Atau mencari info jadwal Chanyeol. Atau yang lebih parah lagi mencari informasi pribadi seputar Chanyeol.

Lihat hasilnya, ia sendiri bahkan tidak tahu bahwa sang pujaan hati sudah memiliki anak. Setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan Baekhyun. Seorang penggemar rahasia Chanyeol yang hanya dapat bertemu dengan ia dikelas musik.

Tapi Baekhyun juga tidak tahu, bahwa ternyata diam – diam Chanyeol menganggumi kelihain Baekhyun dalam bermain piano ketika sang bacon membawakan _Kiss The Rain_ karya Yiruma didepan kelas musik.

"Eung…jadi sunbae sudah menikah?" tanya Baekhyun memecah suasana dikala mereka dalam perjalanan pulang di mobil.

Pemecah suasana yang salah.

Chanyeol tersenyum getir.

"Aku belum menikah, ini putra dari kekasihku…"

Ah, mereka 'melakukannya' diluar nikah rupanya…

"…dengan orang lain"

Oke, hapus pemikiran Baekhyun tadi.

"Ye!?" ungkap Baekhyun kaget.

"Aku melakukan hubungan jarak jauh dengannya selama empat tahun tanpa tahu bahwa ia juga kesepian dan butuh tempat bersandar. Aku tidak ada disana saat dimasa – masa sulitnya jadi aku pun tak dapat menyalahkan ia sepenuhnya. Aku mengadopsi anak ini karena aku tidak ingin ia kesepian sama seperti ibunya atau menjadi pengecut sama sepertiku. Anak ini berhak bahagia"

Baekhyun menatap sang anak yang tertidur pulas dipangkuannya.

"Kalau diperhatikan ia menjadi mirip sunbae. Rasa – rasanya ia memang benar nampak seperti putra sunbae" ujar Baekhyun tersenyum tipis.

Ia tidak tahu bahwa Chanyeol punya masa – masa kelam dibalik senyuman dan canda tawanya yang ia perlihatkan kepada orang lain setiap hari.

"Lalu nama anak ini siapa-"

CKIT

Pertanyaan Baekhyun terhenti kala Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya mendadak ketika di depan pagar rumahnya nampak sesosok perempuan.

"Eoh! Itu bukankah Hani sunbae!?" ujar Baekhyun kaget.

Chanyeol tidak pernah tahu kekasihnya itu akan ada disini.

…

Secangkir kopi yang dimaksud Hibiki, bukanlah secangkir kopi biasa.

Restoran barat yang terletak didalam supermarket ini juga dengan pelayanan _VVIP Class_ inilah yang disebeut 'meminum secangkir kopi'

"Silahkan pesan apa yang kamu mau"

"Ah lebih baik gyosu-nim saja yang makan"

"Ey~ tidak sopan begitu, baiklah biarkan aku yang memesan. Baiklah _Creamy Broccoli and Apple Slaw_ satu dan _Chicken Broccoli Casserole_ satu minumannya _Martine_ z dan _Boulevardier_ "

Apa tadi? Brokoli?

"Gyosu-nim-"

"Brokoli dan _Cocktail_ adalah menu pas dalam memasuki musim dingin. Itu baik untuk menghangatkan tubuh, bagaimana? Kau suka?"

Tao hanya terdiam menelan kalimatnya kembali dan sang professor tersenyum menang.

" _Kau benar – benar broccoli-holic Hibika-ya"_

" _Kau harus tahu bahwa brokoli itu baik untuk kesehatan terutama untuk usia pertumbuhan"_

" _Sayangnya anakku tidak suka brokoli, aku harus memakai kostum brokoli untuk menyuapinya"_

" _Kau pasti punya happy time yang manis dengannya eh?"_

" _Hm, benar sekali"_

"Happy time seperti apa yang engkau punyai…" gumam Hibiki lemah

"Huh…?" ujar Tao

"Oh ya, aku baru ingat ayahmu sering bercerita bahwa kau dulu sangat tidak suka sayuran. Apa kau juga tidak suka 'brokoli'?"

"Annimida, saya sangat 'menyukainya'. Anda tak perlu khawatir"

Hibiki kembali tertawa yang tidak mengenakkan.

"Kalau begitu aku memilih menu yang tepat."

…

Baekhyun pulang dengan berjalan kaki, didepan rumahnya sudah ada sang ayah dan Minseok yang sangat amat was – was.

"Appa? Mengapa diluar? Hari sudah mulai senja loh" ujar Baekhyun.

"Syukurlah kalian sudah datang, dimana Tao?" ujar Junsu sedikit lega

"Eh? Bukankah ia pulang lebih dulu?" ujar Baekhyun cemas.

"Ia tidak ada kemari sedari tadi, bukankah kalian tadi berangkat bersama? Coba hubungi ponselnya!" ujar Minseok panik.

Baekhyun pun merogoh kantong jaketnya dan menyadari bahwa ponselnya tertinggal pada kantung jaket anak Chanyeol tadi.

"Hyung…ponselku…" ujar Baekhyun gugup

"Ck! Dimana tadi kalian berbelanja!?" ujar Junsu panik

"Kami berbelanja di daerah Gangnam. Tapi aku bertemu dengan salah satu sunbae dan dia-"

"Jadi kau meninggalkan Tao disana!?" ujar Minseok kaget

"I…i..tu aku tidak meninggalkannya! Dia yang menyuruhku membantu sunbae tadi…jad aku…"

"KENAPA KAU BISA BEGITU CEROBOH KIM BAEKHYUN! KOREA BUKANLAH CHINA DIMANA MUSUH APPA DAN ALM. SAMCHONMU DAPAT DIBATASI RUANG GERAKNYA! INI KOREA! DISINI IA BISA BERTEMU DENGAN SIAPAPUN TERMASUK MR. LAU!" Junsu kalap memarahi Baekhyun.

"Appa! Jangan marah begitu! Aku…ak…aku yang bersalah aku yang akan mencarinya sekarang juga"

"Tidak perlu. Kau hibur appamu ini Baekhyun-ya. Biar aku yang mencarinya" ujar Minseok langsung pergi. Tidak peduli diluar sudah mulai malam.

"Appa…aku…"

"Appa kecewa denganmu Baekhyun-ah. Seharusnya…tujuh belas tahun yang lalu… aku tak usah memulai ini semua bersama Yunho…." ujar Junsu.

Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya kuat – kuat.

Mengapa hari ini nasibnya begitu buruk.

…

Sajian makanan ini sudah terhidang di depan mata, tapi Tao sudah gugup hanya karna memegang sendok.

"Ayo Tao dimakan, kau tahu bukan hidangan ini sangat enak saat disantap kala masih panas" ujar sang professor telah menyantap makanannya duluan.

Sedangkan Tao sudah berkeringat dingin.

'gweanchana…ini bukan apa – apa. Pikirkan saja ini bukan brokoli Tao-ya…'

" _Hiks…baba!~ brokolinya jahat! Ia membuat gigiku goyang saat mengunyahnya"_

'Anni! Annimida! Tao-ya kau tidak bisa berubah dihadapan orang ini…'

" _Ah brokoli tidak jahat!"_

"Gyosu-nim, saya tidak-"

"Apa makanannya tidak enak? Haruskah kupesankan yang lain? Kamu tampak tidak menyukainya"

" _Hm! Jadi jangan benci brokoli"_

Dan Tao memakan hidangan itu cepat. Hibiki tersenyum tipis.

"Sepertinya kamu 'betul – betul' menyukainya"

Tao sangat berusaha untuk tidak menahan air matanya yang jatuh.

" _Baba! Baba! Jangan tinggalkan aku hiks!"_

Tapi dadanya begitu sesak.

" _Baba akan menyusul sayang, sabarlah sebentar dan masuklah kedalam bersama samchon dan juga Baekhyun dan Minseok hyung"_

"Tao ada apa? Apa kau sakit?" ujar Hibiki melihat Tao mulai memukul dadanya sesak

" _Hiks baba!"_

"Gyosu-nim…akk…kuh…tidak bisa bernafas…ob…obatkuh…" ujar Tao mencoba menarik nafasnya dalam – dalam sementara Hibiki mencoba meraba pakaian milik Tao dan mengecek kantung belanjaannya

" _Psst! Ingat Tuan Brokoli paling benci anak yang mudah menangis, kalian harus bersembunyi disini dan diamlah tanpa mengeluarkan suara apapun oke!"_

"Tao dimana dirimu menaruh obatnya!?" ujar Hibiki panic.

Tao mencoba mengingat – ingat dan obatnya ternyata jatuh saat dirinya terdorong oleh trolley milik Baekhyun tadi.

'Andwae Tao-ya! Jangan berubah saat seperti ini"

" _Hiks…baba…"_

'Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi…'

GREP

Seseorang langsung menutup tubuh Tao dengan _long coat_ miliknya dan memeluk Tao agar dirinya menghadap pada tubuh orang tadi.

"Kris?"

"Dia adalah 'kekasihku', tak sebaiknya 'samchon' mengajaknya 'makan malam' tanpa izin dariku" ujar Kris mengultimatum dan langsung menggedong Tao ala _bridal style_ sambil membawa kantung belanjaan Tao dengan satu tangan dan berlalu pergi.

Sementara Hibiki memandang piring milik Tao yang hanya baru sesuap ia makan dan tertawa renyah.

"Kekasih? Takdir ini menarik sekali…" ujar Hibiki kemudian sambil tertawa memandang piring milik Tao…

Yang sendoknya tergulung oleh sulur tumbuhan yang berasal dari vas bunga diatas meja makan tadi entah sejak kapan.

…

"Minseok…aku…"

"Tak seharusnya aku pindah kemari jika mengetahui siapa rektornya selama ini…"

"Kau harus percaya pada-"

"AKU TIDAK PERNAH BISA PERCAYA PADA KALIAN SETELAH APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN TERHADAP KELUARGA PROF. HUANG!"

"MINSEOK KAU!"

"Mengapa Zhoumi? Apa karena setelah Hibiki memberimu banyak uang dan kekuasaan hingga kau telah lupa apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Prof Huang?"

"Hiks…Minseok…aku benar – benar minta maaf…"

"Tidak Henry. Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan bisa memaafkan kalian. Bahkan sekalipun jika sepupumu itu dapat menemukan Tao"

Ultimatum Minseok membuat Henry dan Zhoumi terdiam.

 **To Be Countinued**

* * *

 **Apa ada yang masih menunggu fanfic ini? wkwkwk Author mohon maaf sama kalian semua karena sangat amat lama dalam meng-update cerita dikarnakan kesibukan bekerja ditambah akhir - akhir ini Ai sedang sakit dan terpaksa dibawa ke RS sehingga tidak ada yang bisa membantu author untuk cepat - cepat update T_T**

 **Tapi author akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk bisa mengupdate secepat yang author bisa! Oh ya, satu hal lagi. Ada yang punya gambaran kira - kira tokoh prof. Hibiki ini siapa? kalau author mikirnya Lee Soo Hyuk/?**

 **Silahkan tulis dikolom komen kalian siapa kira - kira orang yang tepat untuk karakter Prof. Hibiki and dont forget~~~**

 **To Review! Fav and Follow!**

 **See you soon~~~~**


End file.
